Naruto The DxD Warrior
by UltronFatalis
Summary: No todos los días recibes un Sacred Gear de la nada y mucho menos uno que vuelve tu vida un videojuego. Naruto tendrá que prepararse muy para alcanzar sus metas y lidiar con los problemas que literalmente pueden aparecer en cualquier lugar. Naru/Hina/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**gaSentido Común:** ¿Qué demonios se supone que estás haciendo?

 **Yo:** ¿No es obvio? Estoy publicando otra historia.

 **Sentido Común:** ¿¡Estas demente!? ¿Acaso no recuerdas que tienes otros fic pendientes? Algunos ya están fosilizándose.

 **Yo:** Es cierto, pero me he interesado en esos fic con la temática de The Gamer y como no hay casi material en español, la única forma de que quedara conforme era haciendo uno propio.

 **Sentido Común** : Confórmate con uno en ingles y actualiza los otros.

 **Yo:** No hasta que publique este capítulo.

 **Sentido Común:** No te atrevas.

 **Yo:** Muy Tarde.

* * *

 **N** **aruto The DxD Warrior**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 1**

El sol ya hacia presencia en Konoha, indicando el inicio de la mañana. Ya eran cerca de las 6:50 AM y ya la mayoría sus habitantes estaban listos para enfrentar ese nuevo día.

Una de las excepciones era un joven rubio de unos 11 años, que estaba durmiendo a sus anchas en la modesta cama de su apartamento unipersonal.

Ese no era otro que Naruto Uzumaki, un chicho cuya mayor aspiración era convertirse en Hokage y así ser reconocido por todo el mundo. Un sueño que era irrealista para algunos, no precisamente por el hecho de que el joven no pertenecía a ningún clan importante o porque tuviera algún impedimento físico para alcanzar el puesto. La razón era que Naruto era el peor estudiante de la academia Ninja.

Los motivos de este suceso eran muchos, pero el más relevante de todos era que el chico tenía un pésimo Control de Chakra. Eso hacía que incluso los jutsu más sencillos fueran muy complicados para él y constantemente fallara en sus clases.

Naruto también era alguien muy imperativo, así que le costaba atender a las clases teóricas y aprender lo básico para ser un ninja.

Para empeorar la situación, sus profesores no le ayudaban a remediar sus problemas. Ellos solían ignorarle y menospreciarle por cierto detalle que era secreto en Konoha.

Sin embargo, Naruto era alguien muy optimista y decidido. El estaba seguro que lograría graduarse sin problemas. Solo faltaba un año para ello y se esforzaría para salir adelante.

Lastimosamente podría decirse que su esfuerzo era un poco pobre, pues Naruto no se molestaba mucho en llegar temprano a la academia y atender a las clases, debido a que sentía que allí no aprendía nada.

No se le podía culpar, pues el trato hacia su persona no era el mejor. Lo que no sabía el joven, era que a partir de ese día todo cambiara.

-Dame uno más de cerdo, Ayame-chan-dijo Naruto, que aun dormido soñaba con su amado ramen.

El chico bien podría seguir dormido por horas, pues su último reloj despertador ya había pasado a mejor vida luego de haberlo despertado de un agradable sueño, sin embargo, fue abruptamente despertado cuando algo le cayó encima.

-¡Aaah! ¡Ya me despierto, Iruka-sensei!-exclamo el chico espabilándose, mientras salía de su aprisionamiento. -¿¡Qué demonios!?-fue lo primero que dijo Naruto cuando vio que su ya desordenada habitación ahora estaba en peor estado debido a unas extrañas cajas de cartón que aparecieron en el lugar.

Con cierta suspicacia el chico se dispuso a revisarlas y se decepciono un poco al ver que la mayoría de ellas solo estaban llenas de libros y revistas. Lo primero que pensó fue que se trataba de un regalo de su "abuelo" Hiruzen, pues encontró libros de cocina y los que parecían libros infantiles, pero esa idea quedo parcialmente desechada cuando encontró revistas +18 entre las cajas.

-¡Cielos, anciano! Sabía que eras un pervertido, pero te pasas-dijo Naruto apartando el material. –Esto es extraño. El abuelo me había dicho que me daría unos libros para la academia, pero esto no sirve para nada-dijo mientras apartando las cajas de su cama.

En una de esas se topo con una extraña caja que no era de cartón como las otras. Se trata de una especie de maletín metálico de color vinotinto. Como era normal con alguien de su edad, Naruto rápidamente se dispuso a abrirlo por un ataque de curiosidad y nuevamente se decepciono al ver que solo contenía un par de lentes de montura negra con cristales verdes.

-Si esta es una broma, no es divertida, abuelo. Yo no tengo ningún problema con mi vista-dijo Naruto tomando el objeto y empezando a examinarlo. – _No parecen ser lentes de lectura_ -pensó al ver que no tenían ningún tipo de graduación. – _Deben ser unos lentes de sol como los de Shino_.

El chico entonces fue al baño, donde se puso los lentes para ver qué tal le quedaban. No era de los que se preocuparan mucho por su apariencia, pero no iba rechazar la oportunidad de usar algo con estilo.

Una vez Naruto se puso el accesorio, todo se oscureció como si le hubieran dado un tremendo puñetazo. Lo raro fue que casi inmediatamente volvió a sus sentidos y se vio frente al espejo del baño.

-Ok. Eso fue todavía más extraño-dijo Naruto viendo que los lentes no le quedaban nada mal. Sin embargo, ese extraño suceso de antes le hizo preferir quitárselos.

 **[Interfaz de Usuario Iniciada]**

-¿Eh?-dijo Naruto a ver que unas letras amarillas aparecieron en los cristales de los lentes.

 **[Sincronizando 4RT1F1C14L Gear: Model Alpha]**

-¿Gear qué?

 **[Sincronización finalizada]**

 **[Nombre de Usuario: Naruto Uzumaki]**

 **[Edad: Aproximada: 11 años]**

-¿Cómo es que esta cosa sabe mi nombre?-dijo el chico asombrado.

[ **4RT1F1C14L Gear Model Alpha en pleno funcionamiento]**

 **[Desea iniciar el tutorial]**

 **[Si/No]**

Cuando Naruto vio que en frente suyo aparecieron dos recuadros con las palabras Si y No, considero revisar la caducidad de su ultimo ramen instantáneo. Sin embargo, pensó que sería divertido averiguar de qué trataba todo el asunto.

-Supongo que sí-dijo Naruto.

 _-¡Felicitaciones, humano, demonio, ángel, caído o no, o lo que sea que seas! ¡Eres el gran afortunado en probar el primero y actualmente único Sacred Gear Artificial!-_ escucho Naruto en su cabeza, de una voz masculina que parecía pertenecer a un vendedor de tele tienda por lo animada que era. _–Seguro que te estarás preguntando que es un Sacred Gear y responderé tu pregunta. Los Sacred Gear son artefactos creados por el Dios bíblico que confieren a sus usuarios habilidades y poderes increíbles. Los Sacred Gears son normalmente conferidos a los humanos cuando estos nacen, pero gracias a las investigaciones de su servidor, usted tiene en sus manos un Sacred Gear Artificial creado para las necesidades de cualquier usuario._

 _-Eso suena genial, de alguna forma_ -pensó Naruto escuchando con detalle cada palabra de la voz a pesar de que la información resultaba confusa.

- _Siendo el primero de su clase, el_ ** _4RT1F1C14L Gear: Model Alpha_** _fue creado para ser diferente de sus hermanos. No permite al usuario acceder a un arma o artefacto, ni permite aumentar su poder con medios externos. Este Sacred Gear es un mecanismo de gestión y potenciación para las habilidades naturales de su usuario._

-Que fastidio y yo que pensé que tendría algo genial-dijo Naruto con decepción.

- _Sé lo que pensaras. Puede que el_ **_4RT1F1C14L Gear_** _no provea habilidades muy llamativas y dignas de un guerrero. Siendo sinceros me base en ciertos videojuegos de mi agrado. Esos que son del género RPG y MMO._

-¡Espera que!-dijo Naruto no comprendiendo como un videojuego podría ayudarlo a ser más fuerte.

- _Un vistazo a la interfaz de este Sacred Gear te permitirá entender sus cualidades. Para empezar, el_ ** _4RT1F1C14L Gear_** _provoca que usuario tenga una mayor percepción de su ser y entorno. Este percepción crea una habilidad pasiva que denominaremos_ ** _Gamer Mind_** _(Mente Gamer) la cual te permite que estar en calma en cualquier tipo de situación y problema._

 _-No suena mal. Creo que Iruka ha dicho que los Shinobi siempre debemos guardar la calma_ -pensó el chico.

 _-Esta habilidad también te permite procesar y gestionar información a niveles sobrehumanos. Una lectura ligera bastara para domines los principios de cualquier habilidad o técnica. Naturalmente necesitaras practicarlas para desarrollarlas adecuadamente._

-Si eso me ayuda a aprender el **Bushin no Jutsu** (Técnica de Replicación), bienvenida sea.

 _-Toda la información de tu Estado podrá ser vista recitando "Abrir ventana de Estado". Sugiero prudencia con esta acción. No queremos que la gente piense que estás loco-_ bromeo la voz.

 _-Entonces porque no cambiaron ese detalle_ -pensó Naruto. –"Abrir ventana de Estado"-dijo para que ver una gran "pantalla" se abrió frente a él, con una foto suya de cuerpo completo y varios "botones" que ponían Estadísticas, Habilidades/Técnicas, Equipamiento, Inventario y Opciones.

- _Ahora veras un esquema completo de tu estado general. Esta vista rápida te permitirá ver el Estado de tu cuerpo, lo que incluye tanto cosas fáciles de apreciar como tu vestimenta y armamento actual, como también otros datos más abstractos como vida y energía restante._

Ese detalle fue lo que más intereso a Naruto, pues cuando vio una esquina de la pantalla vio como ponía **[Naruto Uzumaki - Lv: 3 - HP: 180/180 - CP: 660/660].** El no había jugado muchos videojuegos, pero sabía que HP eran las siglas para Health Points o mejor dicho sus puntos de vida y supuso que CP era para Chakra Points o puntos de Chakra. Le sorprendió que su Chakra estuviera muy por encima de sus puntos de vida.

 _-Para recibir más detalles de tu estado, ingresa al menú de estado recitando "Abrir ventana de Estadísticas". En esta encontraras información sobre cosas como tu fuerza, resistencia, velocidad y esas cosas. También te permite ver cuáles son las condiciones de tu cuerpo y si sobre ti reposa algún tipo de Titulo, Enfermedad, Bendición o incluso Maldición._

–Genial. "Abrir ventana de Estadísticas"-dijo para seguir al siguiente paso.

Si antes Naruto pensaba que había visto mucha información, lo que ahora veía le hizo reconsiderarlo.

 **[Naruto Uzumaki]**

 **[Descripción: Joven imperativo con deseos de volverse Hokage. Odiado y despreciado por razones desconocidas]**

 **[Clases]: [Shinobi] [Estudiante de Academia] [Bromista] [¿?]**

 **[Títulos Activos]: [Estudiante de Academia] [Niño Demonio] [Etc]**

 **[Afiliaciones Activas:] [Academia Ninja] [Konoha] [Hermanos ¿?]**

 **[LV]: [3]**

 **[HP]: [180/180] [+36/ Hora]**

 **[TR]: [+20%]**

 **[CP]: [660/660] [+36 CP/Hora]**

 **[CC]: [-30%]**

 **[MP]: [100/100] [Bloqueado]**

 **[KP]: [200/200] [Bloqueado]**

 **[STR]: [13]**

 **[VIT]: [17]**

 **[DEX]: [14]**

 **[INT]: [7]**

 **[WIS]: [7]**

 **[LCK]: [25] [-99]**

 **[CAR]: [20] [-60]**

 **[+]**

 **[Ventajas/ Desventajas]**

-No voy a decir que no esperaba que mi inteligencia fuera baja, ¡pero al demonio! ¿¡Porque mi suerte es tan baja!?-dijo Naruto. -¿Y acaso eso otro es mi carisma? ¿Tan mal le caigo a la gente?-dijo decaído.

 _-Al principio de la tabla podrás observar tu nombre y una pequeña descripción de tu vida, lo que te siempre te dará un pequeño recordatorio de quien eres. Si esto no es suficiente, en esta sección puedes consultar toda tu línea de vida y revisar tus últimas hazañas_ –dijo la voz en el Sacred Gear. _–La Clase representa el tipo de guerrero que eres y te otorga habilidades y bonos en tus características._ _Tus Títulos no solo detallan tus logros, sino que también pueden alterar tus características, desempeño de tus habilidades y relaciones con tu entorno. Lo mismo sucede con tus Afiliaciones._

La pantalla entonces resalto cada una de las características frente a Naruto. El primero fue el LV.

 _-El LV o Nivel es tu primer indicador de avance. Este sube por cualquier acción que realices que represente un esfuerzo físico o mental. El solo hecho de vivir hace que este indicar suba, pero solo a través de la investigación o el combate podrás apreciar un incremento significativo en este valor_.

-Me parece obvio que el Hokage deber la persona con el mayor Nivel en la aldea. Es bueno tener en claro cuál será mi objetivo-dijo Naruto para sí mismo.

- _Subir de nivel no incrementa de forma implícita tus características. Cada una requiere de EP o Puntos de Esfuerzo para ser elevadas, los cuales son obtenidos por acciones específicas._

Entonces el HP se ilumino.

- _El HP representa tu vida. Cuanto mayor sea este valor, mayor será tu capacidad para resistir el daño enemigo. Este se recupera a través del descanso, medicina y otros medios curativos. Cada individuo cuenta con una Tasa de Regeneración, la cual es mostrada a un costado del contador de HP. El HP gana EP con el ejercicio físico y cosas como una dieta saludable. La regeneración de este valor por lo general ocurre cuando estás fuera de combate y con la energía a tope. Claro que esto puede modificarse por incontables factores._

Luego brillaron el CP, MP y KP.

 _-Estos tres indicadores indican tus niveles de energía._ El **_4RT1F1C14L Gear_** _se configura de acuerdo a la energía de mayor presencia en el usuario, aunque por defecto se sobrentenderá que esta se trata de Mana o Poder Mágico._

-¿Yo con algo de Poder Mágico? Eso sí que es extraño.

 _-El MP representa al Mana, que es el poder que viene del espíritu, por lo que su valor es dado por la Inteligencia y Sabiduría del usuario._

-Eso explica porque el mío es tan bajo-dijo Naruto con pesar.

-El KP representa el Ki _, que es el poder que viene del cuerpo, por lo que su valor es dado por la Fuerza y Vitalidad del usuario._

-Ok.

-El CP representa el Chakra, que es la energía que nace de la unión entre la mente y el cuerpo. Su valor es el promedio entre el Ki y el Mana.

-Admito que no soy bueno en matemáticas, pero definitivamente esos números no cuadran-dijo Naruto viendo ese descomunal 660 CP-comento Naruto para si mismo.

 _-Cada indicador de energía tiene su propia Tasa de Regeneración y un Indicador de Control. Este ultimo representa el grado de dominio que tiene el usuario sobre cada energía, el cual provoca que haya un mayor o menor gasto de energía al momento de usar técnicas afines a esta._

-Supongo entonces que ese feo -30% en CC es mi pésimo Control de Chakra-dijo Naruto pensativo. –Me pregunto porque las otras energías estarán bloqueadas.

-El indicador STR representa tu Fuerza **.** No solo afecta el poder de tus ataques físicos, sino también el poder de tus técnicas basadas en Ki. Este valor sube EP con entrenamiento físico, desarrollando las denominadas artes marciales y derrotando a expertos en esta área.

-En resumen debo mejor mi Taijutsu.

-El VIT representa tu Vitalidad. Entre más alto sea este valor, menor será tu desgaste al momento de realizar cualquier tipo de acción. La DEX es tu Destreza y es un valor que señala tanto tu Velocidad como tu Agilidad. Esta no solo se refiere a que tan rápido te mueves sino también que tan bien es tu habilidad de pelea. Ambos valores se elevan de la misma forma que el STR.

Luego se iluminaron los indicadores INT y WIS **.**

 _-El INT es tu Inteligencia y es el indicador que detalla tu nivel de compresión sobre las cosas. La_ ** _Gamer Mind_** _provoca que naturalmente puedas comprender todos los conceptos con facilidad, pero si tiene un valor alto de Inteligencia, dominaras tus habilidades en menor tiempo. El indicador WIS es tu Sabiduría y su valor varía de acuerdo a tu dominio sobre la Clase que profesas. Es decir, si eres un Mago debes mejor conocimiento sobre todo tipo de hechizos y encantamientos. Ambas características reciben EP con el estudio y reciben un bono si tu Concentración es alta._

-Creo que esta es mi señal para atender correctamente a la clase Iruka-sensei.

 _-El LCK es tu Suerte y es un indicador….difícil. No solo varía por multitud de factores, sino que la percepción de Afortunado puede cambiar según el estilo de vida del usuario. Esto debido a que la Suerte puede alterarse de acuerdo al Karma del usuario._

-Admito que he hecho una que otra broma, pero igual siento que mi suerte sigue siendo demasiado baja.

 _-La ultima de tus características principales. Es tu CAR o Carisma y es un indicador que mide tus posibilidades para entablar buenas relaciones con las personas. También determina tu habilidad para negociar, discutir e incluso engañar a los demás. De igual forma que la Suerte, es Carisma es afectado por varios factores. El indicador INT tiene cierta repercusión en el Carisma._

-Agradezco ya tener la **Gamer Mind** o definitivamente mi cerebro ya hubiera explotado. Esto es mucha información-dijo el chico procesando todo lo dicho. –Aunque aun siento que faltan cosas.

 _-Tu Estado te permite ver muchos más detalles sobre tu persona, a los cuales puedes acceder con solo entrar en_ **[+]** _-_ dijo la voz mientras se iluminaba ese indicador. – _Sin embargo, para no alargar muchos las cosas, esta información podrás consultarla en el futuro con el manual de usuario al que puedes acceder con el comando "Abrir Manual de Usuario". Lo que si debes saber es que cada una de tus características tiene un valor base que en si no puede ser alterado. No obstante, los valores que observes a un lado de estos son bonificaciones o penalizaciones que los modifica para bien o para mal. No son permanentes, por lo que puedes buscar la forma de removerlos o encontrar otros que si te beneficien._ _Para ver qué Ventajas y Desventajas reposan sobre ti, abre dicha sección_.

-"Abrir Ventajas y Desventajas"-dijo Naruto.

 **[Naruto Uzumaki] [LV: 3]**

 **[Ventajas/ Desventajas]**

 **[Genéticas]**

 **[Humano: Nacido en Continente Shinobi]: [Habilidad natural para usar el Chakra]**

 **[Sangre ¿? (Recesivo)]: [Tienes un bono en los siguientes estatus. +15% HP, +20% CP, + 5%VIT y cambia tu Tasa de Regeneración de Salud a 20%/Hora]**

 **[¿? De ¿?]: [¿?] [Bloqueado]**

 **[De Clase]**

 **[¿? Del ¿?]: [Otorga un bono del 100% al CP base, permitiendo el uso de Jutsu de Rango B o Inferior. Lastimosamente esta ventaja también perjudica tu Control de Chakra y reduce la Suerte y Carisma con otros humanos.]**

 **[Estudiante Shinobi]: [Tu área de oficio te otorga un ligero bono en Sigilo y aumenta los EP ganados para INT y WIS.]**

 **[Bromista]:** [ **Tu experiencia haciendo bromas te otorga un ligero bono de Sigilo y aumenta los EP ganados para INT y DEX.]**

 **[Títulos]**

 **[Estudiante de Academia]: [Otorga descuentos en la adquisición de equipo ninja básico.]**

 **[Niño Demonio]: [Resta Carisma en las interacciones con habitante de Konoha y conocedores del estado ¿? y penaliza tu Suerte.]**

 **[Mal Estudiante]: [Resta Carisma en las interacciones con estudiantes y profesores de la academia ninja y deteriora la adquisición de EP en esta.]**

 **[De Afiliación]**

 **[Academia Ninja]: [Permite acceso a jutsu de Rango E y D, permite optar el rango Genin de Konoha y mejora levemente tu nivel de Carisma con habitantes de Konoha.]**

 **[Habitante de Konoha]: [Beneficiado por los poseedores de la Voluntad de Fuego.]**

 **[Hermanos ¿?]: [Bono de Carisma con otros ¿?]**

 **[Otros]**

 **[Iniciado en Ninjutsu]: [Mejora un poco el Control de Chakra y permite el uso de Jutsu de Rango E.]**

 **[Iniciado en Taijutsu]: [Aumenta los EP ganados para HP, STR y DEX.]**

 **[Huérfano]: [Reduce Carisma y Suerte.]**

 **[Pijamas]: [Permite descansar con mayor comodidad.]**

-Bien. Ya entiendo de donde viene un montón de cosas. Espero que haya una forma de desbloquear toda esa información que esta oculta y pueda averiguar cómo quitarme esas desventajas.

Entonces la interfaz regreso por si sola a la ventana anterior.

- _Ahora sigamos con el siguiente menú. Para este necesitas el comando "Abrir ventana de Habilidades y Técnicas". Una vez allí solo debes decir "Abrir Sección de Habilidades"._

-"Abrir ventana de Habilidades y Técnicas"-dijo Naruto sin demoras para ver lo que ponía el Sacre Gear.

 **[Naruto Uzumaki] [LV: 3]**

[ **Habilidades** ]

[ **Técnicas** ]

-"Abrir Sección de Habilidades"-dijo el rubio.

 **[Naruto Uzumaki] [LV: 3]**

[ **Habilidades** ]

 **[Gamer Mind]: [LV MAX]**

 **[Observar]: [LV 1/10]**

 **[Ninjutsu]: [LV 1/10]** **[+]**

 **[Taijutsu]: [LV 1/10]** **[+]**

 **[Genjutsu]: [LV 1/10]** **[+]**

 **[Jardinería]: [LV 1/10]** **[+]**

 **[Cocina]: [LV 1/10]** **[+]**

 **[Tareas domésticas]: [LV 2/10]** **[+]**

 **[Bromista]: [LV 3/10]** **[+]**

 _-Como ya estarás observando. La ventana de habilidades te otorga un panorama completo de que cosas puedes hacer y cuál es tu nivel en ellas. Tus habilidades inciden directamente en las técnicas que puedes aprender y tal vez no puedas aprender alguna hasta no conseguir la habilidad indicada o subir tu nivel en una de ellas. Ahora pasa a la sección de Técnicas, solo di "Cerrar Ventana" y luego "Abrir Sección de Técnicas"._

Naruto siguió las indicaciones y ahora vio una nueva ventana.

 **[Naruto Uzumaki] [LV: 3]**

[ **Técnicas** ]

 **[Técnicas de Chakra Control]**

 **[Ejercicio de Concentración de la Hoja]: [LV 1/10]**

 **[Técnicas de Ninjutsu]**

 **[Kamawari no Jutsu** (Técnica de Sustitución)]: **[¿? CP] [LV 1/10]**

 **[Henge no Jutsu** (Técnica de Transformación)]: **[¿? CP] [LV 3/10]**

 **[Bushin no Jutsu** (Técnica de Sustitución)]: **[LV 0/10] [Bloqueado] [Requiere mejor Chakra Control]**

 **[Técnicas de Genjutsu]**

[ **Genjutsu Kai** (Liberación de Genjutsu]: **[LV 0/10][Bloqueado] [Requiere mejor Concentración]**

 **[Técnicas de Taijutsu]**

 **[Katas de Konoha]: [0 CP] [LV 1/10]**

 **-** _Si bien la_ ** _Gamer Mind_** _te permite_ _aprender cualquier técnica y habilidad, no es implícito que puedas usarla de forma inmediata. Puede que tu cuerpo no esté listo para usarla o el Sacred Gear considere que es un desperdicio de energía._ Los sensores del **_4RT1F1C14L Gear_** _son lo suficientemente sensibles como para medir con precisión el consumo de cada técnica que uses, lo que te permitirá administrar tu energía con la mayor precisión posible-_ dijo la voz.

-Definitivamente tengo que mejorar mi arsenal de técnicas-dijo Naruto al ver que tenía muy pocas habilidades.

 _-La descripción de las secciones de Equipamiento e Inventario será breve. Cada una de ellas te permitirá ver cuáles son las cualidades y beneficios que te pueden otorgar todos tus objetos en tu posesión. Mientras que el Equipamiento solo afecta lo que tienes a tu alcance inmediato, en el Inventario puedes ver las cosas que tienes en tu Casa, Banco o cualquiera de tus propiedades y compañeros._

 **-** Lastimosamente en esa sección estaré bastante corto-dijo el chico en referencia a su reducido presupuesto y actual vivienda.

- _Para finalizar nuestro recorrido de la interfaz del_ ** _4RT1F1C14L Gear_** _, te hablare de la ventana de opciones. A estas alturas ya debes saber qué hacer._

-Por puesto. "Abrir Ventana de Opciones".

 **[Naruto Uzumaki] [LV: 3]**

[ **Opciones** ]

 **[Skins]**

 **[Vista de la Interfaz]**

 **[Comandos de Voz]**

 _-Aquí puedes personalizar muchos de los parámetros de este Sacred Gear. Una vez sincronizado, el_ ** _4RT1F1C14L Gear_** _está unido a tu alma y solo puede ser usado por tu persona. Sin embargo, aun es susceptible a ser tomado por otros. Por ello he configurado algunas Skins para hacerlo menos evidente. Solo debes seleccionar la de tu preferencia._

-Eso es una muy idea.

 _-En la opción Vista de la Interfaz puedes cambiar como lucen los menús de Estado del_ ** _4RT1F1C14L Gear_** _y en Comandos de Voz puedes modificar tu forma de acceso a estos. Este Sacred Gear se activa por ordenes vocales, pero si tu Concentración es lo suficientemente alta puedes hacer uso del sistema con tus pensamientos._

 _-Definitivamente me gusta esta cosa. Ya quiero ponerla en uso._

 _-Ya he explicado lo básico de este Sacred Gear. Otras cosas serán explicadas cuando tu dominio sobre él aumente. Lo único que me queda por hablar es sobre el Sistema de Misiones. La_ ** _Gamer Mind_** _hace que algunos de tus planes, metas y objetivos se vuelvan Misiones, lo que te permitirá estudiar con detenimiento los beneficios y dificultades de realizar esta. No siempre podrás tendrás la oportunidad de rechazarlas, algunas son obligatorias e ineludibles._

-No importa. No soy de los que rechazan los retos-exclamo Naruto.

 _-Espero que disfrutes de este producto. Para reportar cualquier problema, por favor use el comando "Contactar Soporte Técnico", este le permitirá mandar un mensaje a creador de este Sacred Gear_ -dijo la voz para entonces quedar en silencio.

-Bien. Lo primero es lo primero. "Abrir Ventana de Opciones". "Abrir Sección de Skins"-dijo Naruto para configurar la apariencia de sus lentes.

Esto le permitió ver una amplia selección de lentes, los cuales iba desde unos sencillos antejos de pasta gruesa, hasta unos algo estrafalarios lentes de sol. Para no complicarse Naruto eligió la opción "No Gear", lo que provoco que pareciera que no tenía ningún tipo de accesorio.

-Esto evitara que algún curioso pregunte por esta cosa. Ahora voy averiguar sobre todos esas Ventajas y Desventajas que tengo-dijo Naruto emocionado.

 **(Beep)**

 **[¡Alerta de Misión Ineludible!]**

 **[Llega a la Academia Ninja a tiempo]**

 **[Recompensa]: [Mejor Carisma con el sensei Iruka y evita un regaño]**

 **[Nivel de Dificultad]: [Dios]**

-¿¡Qué demonios!? ¿Por qué es tan complicado llegar a la Academia a tiempo?-dijo Naruto asombrado.-Entonces vio el reloj en la cocina y vio con espanto que ya eran las 6:59 AM, siendo que sus clases comenzaban a las 7:00PM. –Ni modo. No escapare de la furia de Iruka-sensei-dijo el chico con lágrimas en los ojos.

[En un lugar muy lejano]

-¿Y ahora donde habré metido ese trasto?-dijo un hombre de unos veinte, con el cabello negro con rubio, con barba y que vestía una bata de laboratorio.

-¿Qué sucede Azazel-san?-dijo una mujer con una muy sensual y atractiva figura, de cabello purpura y que vestía con un traje de secretaria.

-Hola, Pene-chan. Lo que sucede es que no consigo el prototipo del Sacred Gear en el que he estado trabajando.

-Es Penemue-reclamo la mujer. -¿Se refiere a ese que estaba en el maletín vinotinto?

-Ese mismo.

-Fue tirado a la basura.

-¿¡Que!?

-Tú mismo dijiste que era un experimento fallido. Dijiste que no había ninguna fuente de energía que pudiera hacer que funcionara adecuadamente.

-Es cierto, pero lo necesitaba para armar otro modelo que tengo en mente. ¿Lo tiraron hace mucho?

-Fue ayer, pero ya es imposible que lo recuperes.

-¿Por?

-Fue tirado a la Grieta Dimensional.

-¿¡Estas bromeando!? ¿¡Por qué hicieron tal cosa!?

-Es buen sitio para deshacerse de cosas inútiles. También se desecharon todos esos manga que tenías guardados.

-Esos estaban algo deteriorados, así que no importa mucho. Ni modo, tendré que trabajar sin los datos del Alpha-dijo Azazel restándole importancia a la situación.

-Oh y también nos deshicimos de todas esas revistas hentai.

-¡NO! ¡MI PORNO, NOOO!-exclamo Azazel, quien entonces cayó de rodillas con las manos hacia el cielo.

* * *

Como expuse al principio, soy de los que no pueden concentrarse en algo hasta que no libero una idea en mi mente. Se ingles, pero los fic con elementos de The Gamer son algo pesados como para leerlos en una lengua no materna y es fácil que uno se pierda a medio camino.

Decidí hacer uno propio, no solo para llenar ese vacío que tenia, sino también para acercar el concepto un poco más a la comunidad, haber si otra persona se emociona con la idea.

Hice mis modificaciones a la habilidad The Gamer. No me gusta que Naruto mejore sus estadísticas con cualquier cosa. Lo de los EP lo saque de Pokemon, donde para entrenarlos hay mecánicas similares. Esto para que la parte de subir de nivel no sea lo único importante. Quiero la historia tenga su toque realista y que no siempre Naruto sea capaz de lograr sus cometidos a la primera.

Si consideran que al **4RT1F1C14L Gear** le falto potencial, no se preocupen. Por algo solo es el modelo Alpha y quedaron algunas funciones pendientes.

No piensen que me ensañe con Naruto al darle esas amonestaciones de Carisma y Suerte. Tengo mis razones para hacerlo. Luego explicare el porqué de ellas. Aunque si ustedes las logran entender, me gustaría escuchar sus teorías. Aparte del Sacred Gear, no le di nada especial a Naruto que no fuera del canon.

Eso es todo por ahora.

 **Sentido Común** : ¿Contento?

 **Yo** : Si.

 **Sentido Común** : ¿Ahora qué harás?

 **Yo** : Hacer mis deberes.

 **Sentido Común** : Exacto debes de hacer tus….. Espera, ¿qué? No, tienes que actualizar otras historias.

 **Yo:** ¿No se supone que tú tienes que decir lo contrario?

 **Sentido Común** : Las prioridades cambian.

 **Yo** : Bien. Me dedicare con The White Queen and The Black Knight y La Kitsune Traviesa, esa es una que merece ser actualizada. Después de todo ese fic nació por la misma razón que este.

 **Sentido Común** : Eso no es algo que deberías publicar.

 **Yo** : Lo sé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto The DxD Warrior**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 2**

 **[Aliento a Menta]: [Mejora levemente tu Carisma por unas horas]**

 **[Overol Naranja]: [Deteriora tu Sigilo, pero puede aumentar los EP ganado para esta característica]**

- _Cielos. Este aparato en serio toma cualquier cosa como una mejora_ -pensó Naruto al ver como obtuvo dos Ventajas con solo cambiarse las ropas y cepillarse.

Actualmente Naruto se encontraba afuera del salón de clases. La razón era sencilla. Estaba castigado por llegar tarde.

Sin embargo, tal situación no le molestaba. Ese momento le daba la oportunidad de jugar con su nuevo artefacto.

Ya había descubierto que dentro de la sección de estadísticas había un montón de características ocultas, tales como Sigilo, Intimidación, Liderazgo y Estilo. Estas no eran muy altas, pero igualmente llamaron su atención.

Tenía planteado subir todas sus características al máximo, no importa cuales fueran, pues un pequeño encuentro con Hiruzen hizo que él se sintiera un tanto derrotado.

 **[Hiruzen Sarutobi] [Lv]:[ 89]**

Ese fue el mensaje que recibo Naruto de su Sacred Gear cuando vio al Sandaime Hokage.

Ver que había semejante valle entre el anciano y su persona fue suficiente para que pusiera los pies en la tierra. No es que Naruto fuera alguien que se guiara por datos o informes, pero la diferencia de niveles era algo fácilmente entendible. El tenía que esforzarse mucho más para conseguir su soñado sombrero Hokage y debía de comenzar cuanto antes para no tener 100 años cuando lo lograra.

Pero no todo fue desanimo por ese encuentro. A Naruto le contento aprender que la habilidad Observar también le permitía ver la información de las demás personas. No de forma tan detallada, pero de igual le servía para medir sus progresos.

Abriendo un poco la puerta del salón, pudo analizar a todos sus ocupantes. Sus profesores Iruka y Mizuki tenían nivel 20 y 22 respectivamente. Sus compañeros tenían niveles como el suyo, con una media entre 3 y 4, siendo Sasuke quien tenía el mayor nivel con 5.

Le molesto que su rival estuviera adelante suyo, aunque era algo justificable dado que el solo se centraba en sus clases. No perdía el tiempo haciendo bromas como hacia él.

Se sintió algo confundido al ver que la persona más débil del salón era Hinata, ya que ella solo tenía era de nivel 2. Supuso que eso se debía a que ella siempre evitaba todo tipo de conflicto, pero igual se extraño por la información porque ella era aplicada con sus clases.

No fue hasta la mitad de la mañana fue cuando Iruka le permitió el paso al salón. Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta que en las últimas horas habían trabajado sobre la cartografía del continente shinobi. Parecía que sería una clase perdida y examen reprobado, pues ya Mizuki procedía a borrar el mapamundi que había hecho en el pizarrón, pero un repentino mensaje cambio las cosas.

 **[Información Actualizada] [Mapa del Continente Shinobi añadido]**

Al principio Naruto no lo comprendió muy bien, pero tras una revisión de **4RT1F1C14L Gear** entendió que el artefacto podía crear archivos virtuales de todos los documentos que veía.

Lo mismo paso con la clase sobre de los fundadores de Konoha, ella quedo grabada en su cabeza como si se tratara de un libro. Uno al que podía acceder cuando quisiera.

No era exactamente lo que esperaba cuando el creador del Sacred Gear comento que su Gamer Mind le facilitaría el procesamiento de la información, pero de todas formas era algo muy útil.

Sin darse cuenta, una semana pasó para Naruto, quien encontró que acostumbrarse al **4RT1F1C14L Gear: Model Alpha** no era algo tan sencillo. No porque fuera difícil de entender, sino porque significo cambiar su forma de vida.

Naruto era de los que vivía al momento y el tener que hacer una planificación de su rutina y prestar atención a cada una de sus acciones era un total fastidio. No obstante, tenía que poner de su **4RT1F1C14L Gear** era un mecanismo para estimular el crecimiento de su usuario y solo funcionaba si este ponía su esfuerzo.

Por eso Naruto limito su atención a las clases de la academia. Evito perder el tiempo haciendo ideando bromas y leyó todos los libros que se suponía que debía haber estudiado desde que comenzó la academia.

Una semana paso y Naruto aprendió todo lo referente al Chakra, sus propiedades y las formas más eficientes para desarrollarlo. Ahora entendía el porqué del ejercicio con la hoja que Iruka le hizo hacer junto a Shikamaru, Choji y Kiba.

Hizo de él una práctica constante. La hacía cuando se levantaba y cuando llegaba de la academia. Parecía una exageración, pero ahora le costaba más mantener la hoja en su frente. Leyó que el ejercicio era más difícil conforme el ninja crecía, ya que a mayores reservas, mayor era el esfuerzo que debía poner para concentrar el Chakra.

En esos instantes Naruto se encontraba en un área solitaria del patio de la academia y seguía practicando el ejercicio de la hoja. El chico se sintió tentando de pedirle a Iruka algo de asistencia extra, pero prefería mantener su entrenamiento en secreto. No obstante sus planes se vinieron abajo ese día, pues encontró que alguien le estaba espiando.

De hecho encontrar no era exactamente la palabra correcta. El espía no estaba a plena vista y no mostraba su presencia, sin embargo el **4RT1F1C14L Gear** tenía funciones detectoras, así que podía "ver" a personas a través de paredes delgadas o elementos poco densos como arbustos.

 **[Hinata Hyuga] [Lv]: [2]**

Decir que Naruto no estaba confundido era decir mentira. Le pareció muy extraño que la peliazul estuviera observándole. Como normal de su persona, el chico no fue nada comedido al momento en que se acerco a la Hyuga y termino provocándole un susto.

-¡N-naruto-kun!-dijo la chica al verse descubierta por el joven.

-Hola, Hinata. ¿Por qué me estas observando?-pregunto directo el rubio.

-Y-yo no estaba haciendo eso. S-solo pasaba por aquí.

-No me la creo. Estuviste oculta por unos cinco minutos.

-Y-yo…..-la chica trato de inventar una excusa, pero la cercanía con Naruto le ponía muy nerviosa. Entonces uso la útil estrategia de hacer una pregunta para evadir otra. -¿Estabas entrenando?

-Mmmm, si- a Naruto le pareció estúpido negar lo obvio.

-Esto, ¿hay alguna razón para ello? Has estado estudiando mucho últimamente.

-Creo que ya lo he dicho muchas veces. Quiero volver Hokage y para ello debo….. Espera. ¿Me has observado en otras ocasiones?

Hinata no pudo evitar ponerse roja por evidenciar sus constantes observaciones.

-Tomare eso como un sí-dijo el chico suspirando. –Entonces tendré que buscar otro lugar para entrenar.

-¿P-porque?

-No lo tomes a mal, pero no quiero que los demás sepan que me entreno. Siempre dicen que soy un perdedor y quiero demostrar lo contrario. Voy a graduarme como el mejor estudiante de la academia.

-B-bueno. Yo no considero que seas un perdedor-dijo la chica jugando con los dedos. –A pesar de que sufres algunas derrotas, tú nunca te das por vencido. Como esa vez cuando me molestaban esos chicos.

-Oh esa vez. Tienes razón. No es como si fuera a permitir que molestaran a alguien solo porque me superaban en número-dijo Naruto muy confiado. –De hecho ahora me doy cuenta de algo. ¿Por qué nunca hablas conmigo? Pensaba que luego de ese suceso seriamos amigos, pero apenas si somos compañeros.

-Y-yo lo siento. Siempre estas ocupado con tus asuntos y no quiero molestarte-dijo ella apenada.

-No es como si hubiera estado haciendo cosas importantes. ¿Qué te parece si cambiamos eso?

-¿Eh?

-Yo necesito entrenar para hacerme más fuerte y me parece que tú también deberías hacerlo. No veo porque no podemos hacerlo juntos. Así nadie volvería a molestarte como esa vez.

-N-no lo sé. Vengo a la academia porque todos los shinobi tienen que venir a ella, pero a mi clan no le gusta que entrene fuera del complejo.

-Eso es aburrido. ¿Y qué entrenas allá?

-N-nada-dijo ella con pesar.

-¿Disculpa?

-Los ancianos piensan que no vale la pena perder el tiempo conmigo, así que usualmente no hago nada en el clan.

-¡Que estupidez! ¿Entonces porque no te dejan entrenar por tu cuenta?

-Si he estudiado algunas katas básicas del clan, pero no se permite que los miembros perturben las técnicas tradicionales.

-Oh bueno. Realmente no sé cómo es que pelean los del clan Hyuga para opinar al respecto. Sin embargo, siento que están siendo injustos contigo-dijo Naruto pensativo. – ¿Y si simplemente practicamos las cosas de la academia? No hay forma que te regañen por ello.

-Y-yo….

-O al menos sentémonos juntos. He estado leyendo algunas cosas que no he logrado entender y seguramente tú podrías ayudarme con ellas.

-N-no tengo ningún problema con eso-dijo la peliazul tratando de ocultar un fuerte sonrojo.

-Perfecto.

Aquel encuentro entre el Uzumaki y la Hyuga fue por demás productivo. Naruto no solo gano una compañera de estudio, sino que inconscientemente gano a su primera amiga. Lo mismo iba para la peliazul, que no cabía en gozo por el repentino acercamiento que había tomado su persona a admirar.

Dado que ahora estaba acompañado, el tiempo pasó volando para el joven Uzumaki. Dos meses habían desde de la llegada de su Sacred Gear y ya Naruto había cubierto todo lo básico de la academia ninja.

Gracias a la ayuda de Hinata y su Byakugan, Naruto había logrado poner bajo control su desastroso sistema de Chakra. Aquella descripción venia de lo dicho por la Hyuga, que considero que el rubio tenía un sistema atrofiado debido a la gran cantidad de Chakra que corría por este.

Lograr que la Hyuga usara su doujutsu en él fue difícil. Ella era muy tímida y era reacia a usar la invasiva mirada del Byakugan en otras personas (sobre todo en Naruto). Sin embargo, todo el trabajo del chico por convencerla recibió sus frutos al momento de que ella descubrió los inconvenientes de su sistema de Chakra.

Con un poco de investigación, Naruto descubrió que la mejor forma para arreglar ese problema era usar técnicas de alto consumo de Chakra. Eso aliviaría la tensión que existía en su sistema de Chakra y le permitirá mejorar el control del mismo.

En la academia no impartía un extenso catalogo de Ninjutsu, pero en sus bibliotecas se guardaba el material necesario para que los estudiantes aprendieran algunos jutsu elementales útiles para el campo de batalla.

No eran la gran cosa, pero fueron suficientes para que Naruto drenara su Chakra apropiadamente y subiera su nivel de Control de Chakra.

Tras un ajetreado día de entrenamiento el chico se dispuso a revisar sus estatus.

 **[Naruto Uzumaki]**

 **[Descripción: Joven imperativo con deseos de volverse Hokage. Odiado y despreciado por razones desconocidas]**

 **[Genero]: [Masculino]**

 **[Raza]: [Humano]**

 **[Clases]: [Shinobi] [Estudiante de Academia] [¿?]**

 **[Títulos Activos]: [Estudiante de Academia] [Niño Demonio] [Etc.]**

 **[Afiliaciones Activas]: [Academia Ninja] [Habitante de Konoha] [Hermanos ¿?] [Etc.]**

 **[LV]: [4]**

 **[HP]: [205/205] [+40 HP / Hora]**

 **[TR]: [+20%]**

 **[CP]: [770/770] [+42 CP/Hora]**

 **[CC]: [-20%]**

 **[MP]: [110/110] [Bloqueado]**

 **[KP]: [240/240] [Bloqueado]**

 **[STR]: [14]**

 **[VIT]: [18]**

 **[DEX]: [15]**

 **[INT]: [9]**

 **[WIS]: [8]**

 **[LCK]: [25] [-70]**

 **[CAR]: [20] [-30]**

 **[+]**

 **[Ventajas/ Desventajas]**

 **[Genéticas]**

 **[Humano (Nacido en Continente Shinobi)]: [Habilidad natural para usar el Chakra]**

 **[Sangre ¿? (Recesivo)]: [Tienes un bono en los siguientes estatus. +15% HP, +20% CP, + 5%VIT y mejora la Tasa de Regeneración de Salud.]**

 **[¿? De ¿?]: [¿?] [Bloqueado]**

 **[De Clase]**

 **[¿? Del ¿?]: [Otorga un bono del 100% al CP base, permitiendo el uso de Jutsu de Rango B o Inferior. Lastimosamente esta ventaja también perjudica tu Control de Chakra y reduce la Suerte y Carisma con otros humanos.]**

 **[Estudiante Shinobi]: [Tu área de oficio te otorga en un ligero en Sigilo y aumenta los EP ganados para INT y WIS.]**

 **[Títulos]**

 **[Estudiante de Academia]: [Otorga descuentos en la adquisición de equipo ninja básico.]**

 **[Niño Demonio]: [Resta Carisma en las interacciones con habitante de Konoha y conocedores del estado ¿? y penaliza tu Suerte.]**

 **[De Afiliación]**

 **[Academia Ninja]: [Permite acceso a jutsu de Rango E y D, permite optar el rango Genin de Konoha y mejora levemente tu nivel de Carisma con habitantes de Konoha]**

 **[Habitante de Konoha]: [Beneficiado por los poseedores de la Voluntad de Fuego]**

 **[Hermanos ¿?]: [Bono de Carisma con otros ¿?]**

 **[Otros]**

 **[Practicante de Ninjutsu]: [Mejora un poco el Control de Chakra y permite el uso de Jutsu de Rango C.]**

 **[Practicante de Taijutsu]: [Aumenta los EP ganados para HP, STR y DEX.]**

 **[Huérfano]: [Reduce Carisma y Suerte.]**

 **[Overol Naranja]: [Deteriora tu valor activo en Sigilo, pero puede aumentar los EP ganado para esta característica.]**

 **[Habilidades]**

 **[Gamer Mind]: [LV MAX]**

 **[Observar]: [LV 4/10]**

 **[Ninjutsu]: [LV 2/10]** **[+]**

 **[Taijutsu]: [LV 2/10]** **[+]**

 **[Genjutsu]: [LV 2/10]** **[+]**

 **[Jardinería]: [LV 1/10]** **[+]**

 **[Cocina]: [LV 1/10]** **[+]**

 **[Tareas domésticas]: [LV 2/10]** **[+]**

 **[Bromista]: [LV 4/10]** **[+]**

[ **Técnicas** ]

 **[Técnicas de Chakra Control]**

 **[Ejercicio de Concentración de la Hoja]: [LV 10/10] [Dominado]**

 **[Técnica de Escalada]: [LV 5/10]**

 **[Técnica de Caminata Acuática]: [LV 0/10] [Bloqueada] [Requiere mejor Chakra Control]**

 **[Técnicas de Ninjutsu]**

 **[Kamawari no Jutsu** (Técnica de Sustitución)]: **[10 CP] [LV 4/10]**

 **[Henge no Jutsu** (Técnica de Transformación)]: **[15 CP/ -1 CP / Minuto] [LV 6/10]**

 **[Bushin no Jutsu** (Técnica de Sustitución)]: **[20 CP] [LV 1/10]]**

 **[Técnicas Katon]**

 **[Katon: Destello de Luciérnaga]: [30 CP] [LV 3/10]**

 **[Técnicas Suiton]**

 **[Suiton: Esponja Aérea]: [10 CP] [LV 5/ 10]**

 **[Técnicas Futon]**

 **[Futon: Impacto Aéreo]: [40 CP] [LV 4/10]**

 **[Técnicas de Genjutsu]**

[ **Genjutsu Kai** (Liberación de Genjutsu]: **[LV 0/10] [Bloqueado] [Requiere mejor Concentración]**

 **[Técnicas de Taijutsu]**

 **[Katas de Konoha]: [0 CP] [LV 5/10]**

A simple vista no se veían tanto progreso, pero Naruto considero que había hecho grandes mejoras a haberse deshecho de las desventajas que le estaban fastidiando.

Sus características de Suerte y Carisma ya no estaban tan penalizadas, cosa que atribuía a su reciente amistad con Hinata, pues no había ninguna Ventaja a que pudiera atribuirle esa mejora. Aunque en realidad no le importaba mucho ese asunto en particular. Contar con la compañía de alguien ya era suficiente recompensa.

El entrenamiento también llevo a que Naruto estuviera en la capacidad de aplicar la habilidad **Observar** a los demás de forma más detallada. No le gustaba andar de chismoso, pero sintió propio revisar a Hinata con el fin de ayudarle con sus problemas.

 **[Hinata Hyuga]**

 **[Descripción: Joven tímida cuyo mayor deseo es ser reconocida por los suyos, el clan Hyuga]**

 **[Genero]: [Femenino]**

 **[Raza]: [Humana]**

 **[Clases]: [Shinobi] [Estudiante de Academia] [Usuaria de Juken] [Usuaria de Byakugan]**

 **[Títulos Activos]: [Estudiante de Academia] [¿?] [¿?]**

 **[Afiliaciones Activas]: [Academia Ninja] [Konoha] [Etc.]**

 **[LV]: [3]**

 **[HP]: [110/110] [+5/ Hora]**

 **[TR]: [+5%]**

 **[CP]: [220/220]**

 **[CC]: [+10%]**

 **[MP]: [100/100] [Bloqueado]**

 **[KP]: [100/100] [Bloqueado]**

 **[STR]: [8]**

 **[VIT]: [10]**

 **[DEX]: [12]**

 **[INT]: [11]**

 **[WIS]: [13]**

 **[LCK]: [14]**

 **[CAR]: [12]**

 **[+]**

Eso era a lo que tenía acceso actualmente, pero era suficiente para saber que la chica no era un caso perdido. Sus estatus superaban por mucho al de las otras estudiantes de la academia. Sobre todo los de Sakura.

Naruto admitía que le gustaba la pelirrosa, pero en medio de la renovación de su vida el había entendido que no podía buscar afecto en alguien que le gritaba en todo momento y que estaba obsesionada con otra persona al punto de descuidar su carrera ninja.

El chico sintió que lo justo era acercarse a Sakura y ayudarle a corregir su actitud, pero esa acción era potencialmente peligrosa y seguramente imposible. Las fangirls de Sasuke eran muy obstinadas al momento de defender al chico y cualquiera que quisiera discutir con ellas tenía que estar dispuesto a sufrir rasguños y mordidas.

Aunque Naruto sabía que sus intenciones eran buenas, no estaba dispuesto a sufrir dichas consecuencias. Prefirió que las cosas siguieran como estaban. El día de la graduación le abriría los ojos a todo el mundo.

A sabiendas de que su progreso se estancaría si dejaba todo su entrenamiento en manos de la academia. Naruto decidió incluir ejercicios matutinos a su rutina. Nada muy severo, pero estos implicaron que tuviera que salir a la 3 am para poder correr por la aldea sin recibir las cruentas miradas de los locales.

La primera semana funciono de maravilla. Ver como todo el esfuerzo incidía en los EP para Destreza y Fuerza, le motivo a poner mucho empeño en esa área. También disfrutaba subir su Inteligencia, pero esa era una tarea más tediosa.

Los problemas vinieron a la siguiente semana. Énfasis en esa palabra, porque aun con los beneficios que le trajo el conocer a Maito Gai y Rock Lee, era inevitable no reconocer que andar con ese par era un autentico dolor de culo.

Las "bestias" de Konoha se toparon con Naruto en una de sus caminatas vespertinas y automáticamente mostraron su emoción por encontrar a alguien con el mismo entusiasmo por los ejercicios que ellos.

Naruto les siguió la corriente y les acompaño en su recorrido de veinte vueltas por toda Konoha.

De no ser por su acondicionamiento previo, el rubio hubiera sucumbido tras las primeras siete vueltas. Eso y el golpe en el orgullo que recibió al ver el nivel de Lee.

 **[Rock Lee] [Lv]: [15]**

El chico era un genin que se había graduado recientemente, pero igual tenía un nivel cercano al de un Chunin. Ese detalle le dejo en claro a Naruto que el esfuerzo era completamente necesario para alcanzar sus metas. Por esa razón el Uzumaki se digno a acompañar al par por varias semanas.

Los dolores musculares y el absoluto cansancio se hicieron el pan de cada día, al punto de que Hinata tuvo que reanimar a un dormido Naruto en más de una ocasión.

Otro inconveniente con el que se encontró fue el traje de entrenamiento.

 **[Mallas Verdes]: [Deteriora tu Carisma al máximo. Te vuelve un bicho raro. Probablemente morirás virgen si las usas.]**

Con toda la gentileza del mundo, Naruto rechazo la pieza de ropa verde que Maito le ofreció. El afirmaba que potenciaban el desarrollo muscular, pero el Uzumaki no se lo trago. Logro zafarse de ellas porque explico que su overol naranja también era una pieza de entrenamiento, específicamente para el sigilo.

El Jounin no pudo mostrarse más maravillado por aquella idea. Entrenar el sigilo haciéndose más evidente era la mejor propuesta que había escuchado en sus años como shinobi.

Eso le valió a Naruto un juego de pesas para que entrenara su velocidad.

Lo dicho por Naruto no era mentira. Como ahora no dedicaba su tiempo a las bromas, le pedía a Hinata jugar al escondite. Tal como sonaba. El chico se ocultaba y la Hyuga se dedicaba a encontrarlo.

Sonaba estúpido, pero esa justamente era una de las cosas que hacían los niños al comenzar en la academia ninja. El detalle era que conforme se aprendía a usar los instrumentos de camuflaje como paredes y piedras falsas, dicha práctica disminuía.

Como la vista de Hyuga era naturalmente más afilada que la de una persona ordinaria, aun con el Byakugan desactivado, el juego del escondite se hacia un gran entrenamiento.

Esto llevo a Naruto una idea alocada. Si podía mejorar sus habilidades con cosas como un juego, seguramente podría aprender de otras actividades aparentemente recreativas.

El joven estudiante no poseía algo que pudiera llamar un pasatiempo, por lo que puso su atención en el otro paquete que había recibido del misterioso inventor del **4RT1F1C14L Gear.**

-¿Drag-so Ball?-dijo Naruto revisando un libro lleno de caricaturas. –Oh bien. No hará daño leer una o dos de estas historias.

* * *

Primero que nada una disculpa. Esta historia necesita que ponga un tanto mas de atención al momento de escribir y ha sido difícil concentrarme en este fic.

Los mangas que recibió Naruto no fueron solo porque si. Tienen su razón de ser. El aprenderá a usar habilidades propias de otros mangas, entre los cuales tengo de momento a Medaka Box y Dragon Ball.

No se hagan ilusiones. Naruto no se volverá Saiyajin ni nada por el estilo. El **4RT1F1C14L Gear** no puede alterar la genética de esa forma. Si planeo que la raza de Naruto sufra algunos cambios, pero Saiyajin está completamente fuera del paquete. No es que tenga nada personal contra ellos, pero darle esa característica haría que todo lo demás pierda gracia.

 **omega9028** : Esa es la actitud.

 **xirons** : Gracias.

 **Takumi Yousei** : Vale la pena hacerlo de vez en cuando.

 **Alucardzero:** nada en particular contra Sakura, pero en esta ocasión me pareció que Hinata era más indicada. Como Naruto hizo cambios en comportamiento, es evidente que habrá cambios en los equipos a formar.

 **jawad fan:** Lo siento. Aunque hiciera la historia harem, solo estarán personajes de HS DXD y Naruto.

 **Zafir09** : ciertamente ella no cambio tan repentinamente, pero igual me molesta que quedara como una simple ama de casa. Siendo la heredera de Hamura, uno esperaría que no descuidara su carrera shinobi. Naruto tendrá lo que dijiste y más.

 **bladetri** **:** gracias **.**

 **fenixrojo36:** aquí esta **.**

 **SEOR BLACK:** y llego **.**

Y eso es todo por ahora.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto The DxD Warrior**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 3**

Total shock era lo que se vivía en la academia ninja de Konoha. No era por el ataque de una aldea enemiga, sino por algo que parecía retar la ló día eran los esperados exámenes de graduación y las cosas no estaban yendo como sus participantes planeaban.

Los exámenes escritos fueron el primer golpe a los nervios de los presentes.

Naruto, el chico más distraído de la clase había respondido todo en menos de cinco minutos. Si bien podía intuirse que se había rendido, Mizuki dejo a todos vueltos piedra cuando comento, también helado por la impresión, que el rubio había respondido positivamente todo el contenido de la prueba.

La frustración de tal cosa hizo que los más prometedores del salón, Sasuke y Sakura, comieran prisas y terminaran fallando un par de preguntas para su gran desgracia. Solo Hinata pudo salir adelante con otra nota perfecta, solo que en tiempo regular como lo haría cualquiera.

El combate de Genjutsu tuvo resultados similares. El instructor para ella, que fue Iruka, apenas pudo retener al Uzumaki en una ilusión. Cinco segundos fue lo que tomo a Naruto salir del Genjutsu. Literalmente le tomo más tiempo al Chunin hacer la técnica, que al joven para salir de ella.

Los demás tuvieron más trabajo por tener su concentración dispersa. Kiba e Ino se unieron a la lista de personas frustradas.

La prueba de lanzamiento de armas no fue la gran cosa. Sasuke pudo salir con una puntuación perfecta de 20 de 20 al momento de lanzar shuriken y kunai, pero no pudo gozar de una victoria avasallante debido a que Naruto también logro la misma puntuación.

La prueba de Taijutsu era el área donde el Uchiha pensaba que se saldría con las suyas. Había barrido el piso con Naruto por mucho tiempo y esa ocasión no sería la excepción.

Lastimosamente fue sorprendido por la técnica más sucia posible.

-Hey, Sasuke. Juguemos Janken-dijo Naruto una vez que estuvo sobre el ring.

-¿Janken?-dijo Sasuke con desconcierto.

Inmediatamente el rubio se lanzo con un derechazo al pecho, cosa que fácilmente el Uchiha bloqueo con sus brazos. Lo que no pudo prever, fue que ataque era solo una finta para que bajara su defensa. Naruto entonces pico los ojos de su rival con los dedos de su mano izquierda, lo que inmediatamente saco completamente de foco al ahora adolorido chico.

Finalmente Sasuke fue arrojado fuera del ring con una poderosa palmada que lo mando volando con facilidad. Como toda su concentración fue destruida por los anteriores ataques, realmente no fue necesario el uso de mucha fuerza.

-Papel. Yo gano-dijo Naruto riendo con su palma aun extendida.

Todos, excepto Hinata, quedaron con la quijada caída por tal movimiento. Si hubiera sido una batalla a puño limpio, sin duda se hubiera considerado un movimiento bajo y ruin. No obstante, como era una academia ninja donde se suponía que se enseñaba a pelear más con la inteligencia que con la fuerza, Iruka tuvo que reconocer que era demasiado bueno como para no pensar en usarlo de vez en cuando.

El Umino quería preguntarle a Naruto como es que se le había ocurrido esa idea, pero prefirió aguantar a luego de la última prueba que era la de Ninjutsu.

Lastimosamente aquí no hubo más sorpresas, al menos para los estudiantes. Iruka y Mizuki no entendieron como Naruto logro dominar el **Bushin no Jutsu** , la técnica que le había costado tanto en su estadía en la academia, pero el primer Chunin se alegro al ver que al final Naruto había hecho avances. El Uzumaki ejecuto el resto de los jutsu requeridos para prueba con la misma maestría que demostró con anterioridad, sin desperdiciar Chakra como usualmente lo hacía.

Tras las quejas varios compañeros envidiosos y un receso para que los instructores pudieran corregir y contabilizar los puntos del examen, Naruto se encontró frente a Iruka en una fila con los demás aprobados de esa cohorte.

-No sé qué hiciste para reparar todas tus fallas, Naruto. Pero déjame decirte que estoy orgulloso de ti-dijo Iruka entregándole al rubio una banda ninja. –No solo acabas de conseguir el rango Genin, sino que te has logrado graduar como el mejor novato de la academia.

-Muchas gracias, sensei-respondió Naruto poniéndose la banda en la cabeza. Era un buen momento para dar un salto de alegría y regodearse con los demás, pero tenía algo más importante que hacer.

Sin perder el tiempo. Naruto se dirigió a la Terraza de la academia para privacidad y reviso su Sacred Gear.

 **[¡Misión Completada con éxito!]**

 **[Convierte en Genin]**

 **[Ruta A]: [Aprueba el examen de la Academia Ninja sin llamar la atención]**

 **[Nivel de Dificultad]: [Genin]**

 **[Recompensas]: [Oportunidad para conseguir el rango Genin] [Ganas Carisma con Iruka] [Pierdes Aliados actuales: Hinata Hyuga] [Nuevos aliados: Maestro en Ninjutsu sobrestimado, Emo Vengador (¿Temporal?) y ¿Personaje inútil?]**

 **[Estado]: [Fallida]**

 **[Ruta B]: [Aprueba el examen de la academia Ninja con un sobresaliente] [Opcional]**

 **[Nivel de Dificultad]: [Genin]**

 **[Recompensas]: [Oportunidad para conseguir el rango Genin.] [Ganas Carisma con Iruka.] [Conservas Aliados Actuales: Hinata Hyuga.] [Nuevos Aliados: Maestra en Genjutsu y ¿Berseker-Sanadora?]**

 **[Estado]:** **[Completado]**

 _-En verdad las descripciones de esta cosa van de mal en peor_ -pensó Naruto al volver a revisar los detalles de la misión que acababa de completar.

 **-Tsk** -bramo alguien con cierta molestia, pero Naruto le ignoro **.**

-En fin. Sé que Hinata me dijo que no debía destacar mucho, pero prefiero hacerlo y que estemos en el mismo equipo. Las descripciones del "futuro" equipo que me esperaba no sonaban nada prometedoras.

 **-Grrr** -expreso el ser para hacerse notar, pero de todas formas fue ignorado **.**

-Ahora veamos mi ían haber algunos cambios por mi reciente ascenso-se dijo Naruto antes de decir "Abrir ventana de Estadísticas".

 **[Naruto Uzumaki]**

 **[Descripción: Joven imperativo con deseos de volverse Hokage. Odiado y despreciado por ser el Jinchuriki del Kyubi]**

 **[Clases]: [Shinobi] [Genin] [Bromista] [Jinchuriki del Kyubi] [Practicante de Artes Marciales]**

 **[Títulos Activos]: [Estudiante graduado de la Academia. Niño Demonio. Etc]**

 **[Afiliaciones Activas: Fuerza Ninja de Konoha. Konoha. Hermanos Jinchuriki]**

 **[LV]: [10]**

 **[HP]: [750/750] [+150 HP / Hora]**

 **[TR]: [+20%]**

 **[CP]: [3000/3000] [+120 CP/Hora]**

 **[CC]: [-10%]**

 **[MP]: [300/300] [Bloqueado]**

 **[KP]: [700/700] [+ 35 KP/Hora]**

 **[STR]: [28]**

 **[VIT]: [23]**

 **[DEX]: [25]**

 **[INT]: 15]**

 **[WIS]: 10]**

 **[LCK]: [25] [-50]**

 **[CAR]: [25] [-30]**

 **[SIG]: [30]**

 **[+]**

 **[Ventajas/ Desventajas]**

 **[Genéticas]**

 **[Humano (Nacido en Continente Shinobi)]: [Habilidad natural para usar el Chakra.]**

 **[Sangre ¿? (Recesivo)]: [Tienes un bono en los siguientes estatus. +15% HP, +20% CP, + 5%VIT y cambia tu Tasa de Regeneración de Salud a 20%/Hora.]**

 **[Afinidad al Futon]: [Mejora el aprendizaje de Ninjutsu Futon y disminuye el Chakra necesario para técnicas del elemento en cuestión.]**

 **[¿? De ¿?]: [¿?] [Bloqueado]**

 **[De Clase]**

 **[Jinchuriki Del Kyubi] [Tipo de relación: Compañeros por Obligación]:** **[Otorga un bono del 150% al CP base, permitiendo el uso de Jutsu de Rango B o Inferior. Lastimosamente esta ventaja también perjudica tu Control de Chakra y reduce la Suerte y Carisma con otros humanos.** **También causa Intimidación en algunas personas]**

 **[Genin]: [Eres un ninja oficial. En el primer de este oficio recibes un pequeño bono de SIG e INT. Tu condición también aumenta los EP ganados para INT y WIS.]**

 **[Bromista]:** [ **Tu experiencia haciendo bromas te otorga un ligero bono de Sigilo y aumenta los EP ganados para INT y DEX.]**

 **[Practicante de Artes Marciales]:** [ **El continuo entrenamiento te ha otorgado un bono de STR. Tu condición también aumenta los EP ganados para STR, VIT y DEX.]**

 **[Títulos]**

 **[Ninja rango Genin]: [Otorga mejores descuentos en la adquisición de equipo ninja básico. También mejora la Carisma con camaradas shinobi de la misma jerarquía.]**

 **[Niño Demonio]: [Resta Carisma en las interacciones con habitantes de Konoha y conocedores del estado Jinchuriki. Penaliza levemente tu Suerte.]**

 **[Estudiante Ejemplar]: [Suma Carisma en interacciones con Jounin y Chunin instructores y mejora la adquisición de EP con estos.]**

 **[De Afiliación]**

 **[Genin de Konoha]: [Permite acceso a jutsu de Rango E, D y C. Oportunidad para optar el rango Chunin de Konoha. Mejora moderadamente tu nivel de Carisma con habitantes de Konoha y camaradas shinobi.]**

 **[Habitante de Konoha]: [Beneficiado por los poseedores de la Voluntad de Fuego.]**

 **[Hermanos Jinchuriki]: [Bono de Carisma con otros Jinchuriki.]**

 **[Otros]**

 **[Usuario Medio de Ninjutsu]: [Mejora el Control de Chakra, permite el uso de Jutsu de Rango E, D, C, B.]**

 **[Usuario Medio de Taijutsu]: [Aumenta mucho los EP ganados para HP, STR y DEX.]**

 **[Overol Naranja]: [Deteriora tu Sigilo, pero puede aumentar los EP ganado para esta característica.]**

 **[Huérfano]: [Reduce Carisma y Suerte.]**

[ **Habilidades** ]

 **[Gamer Mind]: [LV MAX]**

 **[Observar]: [LV 10/10]**

 **[Analysis]: [LV 2/10]**

 **[Auto-Pilot]:** **[LV 1/10] [Bloqueado] [Requiere +50 de DEX]**

 **[Killing Impulse]:** **[LV 1/10] [Bloqueado] [Requiere una mejor versión de Observar]**

 **[Ocultamiento de armas]: [3/10]**

 **[Remodeling]:** **[LV 1/10] [Bloqueado] [Requiere + 40 de Int]**

 **[Reading Minds]:** **[LV 1/10] [Bloqueado] [Requiere mejor dominio de Raiton]**

 **[Weighted Words]:** **[LV 1/10] [Bloqueado] [Requiere mejor dominio de Raiton]**

 **[** **Unreasonable Taxation** **]:** **[LV 1/10] [Bloqueado] [Requiere mejor dominio de Raiton]**

 **[The End]: [LV 1/10] [Bloqueado]** **[Requiere una mejor versión de Observar]**

 **[Ninjutsu]: [LV 3/10] [+]**

 **[Taijutsu]: [LV 5/10] [+]**

[ **Shurikenjutsu** ]: **[LV 8/10]**

 **[Genjutsu]: [LV 2/10] [+]**

 **[Fuinjutsu]: [LV 2/10] [+]**

 **[Jardinería]: [LV 5/10] [+]**

 **[Cocina]: [LV 3/10] [+]**

 **[Tareas domésticas]: [LV 4/10] [+]**

 **[Bromista]: [LV 5/10] [+]**

 **[Meditar]: [LV 4/10]**

[ **Técnicas** ]

 **[Técnicas de Chakra Control]**

 **[Ejercicio de Concentración de la Hoja]: [LV 10/10] [Dominado]**

 **[Técnica de Escalada]: [LV 10/10] [Dominado]**

 **[Técnica de Caminata Acuática]: [LV 6/10]**

 **[Técnicas de Ninjutsu]**

 **[Kamawari no Jutsu** (Técnica de Sustitución)]: **[5 CP] [LV 10/10] [Dominado]**

 **[Kamawari no Jutsu** **Ver. 2** (Técnica de Sustitución)]: **[15 CP] [LV 3/10]**

 **[Henge no Jutsu** (Técnica de Transformación)]: **[10 CP/ (+1 CP/Minuto)] [LV 10/10] [Dominado]**

 **[Orioke no Jutsu** (Técnica para Adultos)]: **[10 CP (+1 CP/Minuto)] [LV 10/10] [Dominado]**

 **[Bushin no Jutsu** (Técnica de Multiplicación de Cuerpos)] **:** **[15 CP] [LV 10/10] [Dominado]**

 **[Taju Bushin no Jutsu** (Técnica de Multiplicación Masiva de Cuerpos)]: **[15 CP] [LV 3/10]**

 **[Técnicas Katon]**

 **[Katon: Destello de Luciérnaga]: [25 CP] [LV 10/10] [Dominado]**

 **[Katon: Lanzallamas]: [35 CP (+5 CP/Segundo)] [LV 4/10]]**

 **[Katon: Llamas del Fenix]: [40 CP] [LV 3/10]**

 **[Técnicas Suiton]**

 **[Suiton: Esponja Aérea]: [10 CP] [LV 10/ 10] [Dominado]**

 **[Suiton: Esponja Atmosférica]: [30 CP] [LV 2/10]**

 **[Suiton: Cañón de Agua]: [50 CP] [LV 2/ 10]**

 **[Técnicas Futon]**

 **[Futon: Impacto Aéreo]: [20 CP] [LV 10/10] [Dominado]**

 **[Futon: Bala de Aire]: [25 CP] [LV 6/10]**

 **[Técnicas de Genjutsu]**

[ **Genjutsu Kai** (Liberación de Genjutsu]: **[10 CP] [LV 6/10]**

 **[Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (** Ilusión Demoniaca: Técnica de Vista al Infierno **)]: [40 CP + (5 CP /Minuto)] [LV 3/10]**

 **[Transmisión de Imagen Mental]:** **[20 CP (+1 CP/Minuto)] [LV 3/10]**

 **[Técnicas de Fuinjutsu]**

[ **Sellado Básico: Objetos Pequeños** ]: **[50 CP] [LV 10/10] [Dominado]**

[ **Sellado Básico: Objetos Medianos]: [80 CP] [LV 2/10]**

 **[Técnicas de Taijutsu]**

 **[Katas de Konoha] [0 CP]: [LV 10/10] [Dominado]**

 **[Katas de Konoha Ver.2]: [10 CP] [LV 4/10]**

 **[Remolino de la Hoja]: [0 CP] [LV 10/10] [Dominado]**

 **[Remolino de la Hoja Ver.2]: [15 CP] [LV 3/10]**

 **[Katas de la Escuela Tortuga]: [0 KP] [LV 2/10]**

 **[Acometida con Bo]** **[0 KP]: [LV 3/10]**

 **[Jaken Fist** (Golpe Janken) **]:** **[0 KP] [LV 4/10]**

 **[Kuromaki Phatom] [500 KP]: [LV 1/10] [Bloqueado]** **[Requiere +50 de STR y +50 de DEX]**

 **[Técnicas de Ki]**

 **[KameHameHa] [1200 KP]: [LV 1/10] [Bloqueado]** **[Requiere +1200 KP]**

 **[Técnicas Jinchuriki]**

 **[Contacto Bijuu]:** **[0 CP] [LV MAX]**

Luego de su receso con los manga que vinieron con el **4RT1F1C14L Gear,** encontró que el también estaba en la capacidad de aprender lo que hacían los personajes de esas historias. De allí es que había sacado el **Jaken Fist** que uso en su batalla contra Sasuke. Una técnica útil y efectiva que no resultaba tan rara como las otras que había aprendido.

El problema es que la mayoría era imposible de usar por el momento. Tenían requisitos muy altos y difíciles de alcanzar. Subir de nivel al final no significaba la gran cosa. Simplemente era una referencia al desarrollo que tenía una persona frente a las demás en algún determinado ámbito.

Por extraño que pareciera, personas como Teuchi y Ayame tenían los niveles 62 y 23 respectivamente. Eso no significaba que fueran más fuertes que Naruto y otros Genin. Simplemente evidenciaban su maestría en la cocina del ramen.

Eso dejaba ver que los profesores de la academia en realidad no eran tan buenos como shinobi. Ni siquiera estaban a medio camino.

Naruto solo había subido 6 niveles en los últimos meses debido a que no se había concentrado por completo en los asuntos shinobi. Había puesto mayor atención al desarrollo de sus características como fuerza y destreza para poder desarrollar su Ki, el cual la energía necesaria para usar técnicas asombrosas como ese **KameHameHa**.

Le gusto mucho lo que leyó en ese manga llamado Drag-So Ball, pero prefirió dejarlo a un lado mientras conseguía las características necesarias para replicar aquellos movimientos que allí veía. Lo mismo pasaba con esa otra historia llamada Midoki Box. Los personajes tenia habilidades impresionantes, pero la mayoría de estas eran demasiado complejas como para que su cuerpo las aprendiera de un solo golpe.

 **Analysis** era especialmente útil. Básicamente era como **Observar** , pero lo hacía de forma instantánea y no era necesario usar **4RT1F1C14L Gear** para activarla. Lo cual era útil cuando hacia sparrings con Rock Lee. Por más resistentes que fueran los lentes, el saldría bastante herido tras una patada en el rostro con ellos puestos.

Naruto tenía la idea de que subiendo de nivel dicha habilidad, podría conseguir una mejora para **Observar**. Tal vez tendría la capacidad de aprender las técnicas directamente de las personas como sucedía con el Sharingan. Hasta ahora solo podía hacerlo de objetos físicos como libros y pergaminos, así que esperaba solucionar ese inconveniente.

De todas las habilidades que había conseguido, la que más le llamaba la atención era **The End**. Ella permitía aprender y perfeccionar cualquier habilidad. Básicamente ya podía hacer eso, pero por la descripción parecía que podría hacerlo de forma instantánea y con ello podría evitarse extensos entrenamientos.

-Bien, con esta misión completada puedo decir que es tiempo de echarle una mano a todos esos jutsu que me faltan por aprender-dijo Naruto contento al ver que estaba listo para nuevos jutsu.

 _-¿Si sabes que eres un condenado tramposo?-_ escucho Naruto. – _ **Un shinobi verdadero tienes poner cuerpo y alma por meses o años para aprender técnicas como las que tienes.**_

-Dilo cuantas veces quieras, yo no te prestare atención. El **4RT1F1C14L Gear** me llego por una razón y no planeo dejarlo de usar solo porque una bola de pelos tiene envidia.

 **-¡Grrrr!**

El resentido no era otro que el Kyubi. Aun seguía molesto por el hecho de que Naruto descubrió una manera de contactarlo de forma casi inevitable.

El Uzumaki aun podía recordar muy bien la misión que dio esa habilidad.

 **[¡Alerta de Misión!]**

 **[Conoce más sobre ti mismo (Parte 1)]**

 **[Objetivo primario]: [Mejora tu Concentración y aprender la habilidad Meditar]**

 **[Nivel de Dificultad]: [Medio]**

 **[Recompensas]: [Mejora Control de Chakra] [¿?][¿?]**

Naruto la acepto sin dudarlo, pero jamás se imagino que eso significaría que se encontraría con la razón por la que la gran mayoría de la aldea le odiaba. El Kyubi.

Paradójicamente, no fue algo muy sorprendente para el chico. Cuando Naruto quedo frente al colosal y aterrador zorro, el no dijo nada a parte de un casual y simple hola. Era obvio que **Gamer Mind** influyo mucho en el asunto.

El Kyubi se sintió insultado porque el tenia la necesidad de que todos los humanos le vieran con miedo por su aterrador poder. Que un mocoso como Naruto saliera indemne era mortificante.

Eso complico que el Uzumaki lograra establecer una sana relación con su inquilino. Es cierto que el simple conocimiento de ser un jinchuriki modifico muchas con en sus características, pero el chico no quería que eso terminara así.

La simple vista que tuvo en aquel momento le dijo mucho sobre el zorro.

 **[¿? (Kyubi)] [Lv: 99]**

 **[Descripción: El Bijuu de Nueve Colas. Masa de Chakra sentiente con un gran resentimiento a los humanos por el trato que ha recibido en los últimos tiempos]**

 **[Genero]: [Inaplicable]**

 **[Raza]: [Bijuu]**

Primero, el Kyubi no era un demonio como todo el mundo pensaba. De lo contrario el Sacred Gear seguramente lo hubiera señalado. Segundo, Kyubi no era el nombre del zorro. La interrogante sobre su nombre lo indicaba. Era extraño que el Sacred Gear no lo revelara, pero parecía ser importante. El zorro había cortado la comunicación cada vez que Naruto había preguntado por él y por supuesto aumentaba la curiosidad del chico.

Al Uzumaki le quedo claro que el Kyubi sufría el mismo infortunio que él, por esa relación jinchuriki-Bijuu que llevaban, por lo que se comprometió a hacerse amigo del zorro para aliviar las cosas. No porque lo tomaba como una misión, sino porque en serio quería hacerlo.

Aunque de todas formas Naruto tenía una misión activa con el título "Hazte amigo del Kyubi", lo que ciertamente corto todo lo emotivo de la intención.

Por esa y otras varias razones, el Kyubi no había hecho mayores contactos con el rubio. De vez en cuando soltaba un comentario acido o sarcástico referente a Naruto y las habilidades que desarrollaba con su Sacred Gear, pero las cosas no pasaban de allí.

-¿Estás aquí, Naruto-kun?-escucho el rubio de Hinata, quien arribo al lugar.

-Sí. Aquí estoy-respondió el chico.

-Felicitaciones por haber pasado el examen. Estuviste maravilloso.

-Gracias. Tú también hiciste un gran trabajo. Tú fuiste la mejor de las chicas.

-Bueno. Todo fue gracias a ti-dijo la peliazul jugando con los dedos.

-Estas siendo demasiado modesta.

-¿Ahora qué tienes planeado?

-Ahora mismo empezare a estudiar más Ninjutsu. No sé qué tanto tiempo tendremos una vez que entremos en un equipo.

-Es cierto.

-Y dime. ¿Aun no has pensado en algo que quieras aprender? ¿Un estilo en particular?

-Para nada. Prefiero seguir como estoy.

-Es injusto que yo sea el único que se beneficie con el **4RT1F1C14L Gear.** Solo dime que te interesa y podremos planificar un entrenamiento para ti.

-No es necesario. Yo no comprendo como funciona esos lentes tuyos, Naruto-kun. No creo que pueda beneficiarme de ellos.

-Vamos. No es difícil. Solo déjame mostrarte de nuevo como es que se suben las características.

-¡No es necesario!-dijo la chica toda roja. –De hecho creo que ya debo irme. Mi padre querrá saber cuál fue mi desempeño-dijo la Hyuga abandonando la terraza a toda marcha.

Naruto solo suspiro ante lo ocurrido. Comprendía que Hinata aun estaba tocada por el "incidente" de hace unas semanas.

El Genjutsu era un área poco tocada por Naruto. Se ocupo de aprender lo básico sobre estos, pero dado que su Sacred Gear podía indicarle cuando se encontraba en uno, realmente había poca gracia en centrarse en la rama de forma tan temprana. Era algo para otro momento.

Sin embargo se ocupo se desarrollar el Genjutsu **Transmisión de Imagen Mental** , el cual le permitía mostrar una persona lo mismo que él veía a través del **4RT1F1C14L Gear**. La técnica era para a Hinata explicar con detalles el secreto de la repentina mejora en su conducta, porque había dejado de hacer tantas bromas y perder el tiempo.

A ella no le importo mucho el asunto, ya que de por si se alegraba de haber establecido una amistad con el chico. No obstante igual accedió a la petición de Naruto de dejarse atrapar en el Genjutsu creado por la **Transmisión de Imagen Mental**.

El problema vino cuando Naruto observo la nueva descripción de la joven Hyuga.

 **[Hinata Hyuga] [Lv]: [ 7]**

 **[Descripción: Joven tímida cuyo mayor deseo es ser reconocida por el clan Hyuga y su amor secreto, Naruto Uzumaki. Posee rasgos de acosadora y es una pervertida de closet.]**

Decir que ambos quedaron completamente en blanco por lo leído era un eufemismo.

Naruto ya sabía que el **4RT1F1C14L Gear** tendía a exagerar las descripciones de las cosas, pero definitivamente eso era el límite.

Sabía que Hinata le consideraba un buen amigo y no iba a permitir que ese aparato alterara eso. Por ello explico le explico a la chica que no debía hacer caso a lo que leyó. Era solo un error del sistema que solía ocurrir a menudo.

La Hyuga ruborizada acepto ese hecho y evito hablar más sobre el asunto. Aun cuando eso significara no volver a saber sus características a través del **4RT1F1C14L Gear.**

El Uzumaki se sintió decepcionado, pero más que todo el quedo intrigado. Una buena parte de las revistas que vinieron con el Sacred Gear eran de corte erótico y aunque él no las tomaba en cuenta, de todas formas pudo notar que la pila de ellas cada vez era más pequeña.

Era imposible que Hinata fuera la responsable de las desapariciones. Es cierto que su amiga había ido un par de veces a su casa para estudiar, pero el guardaba dicho material fuera de la vista.

¿Acaso Hinata había usado su Byakugan?

Aun cuando ese fuera el caso, todavía le costaba conciliar esa idea.

Naruto aparto aquellos pensamientos y se dispuso a abandonar la academia. Podía hacerlo desde el techo, pero prefirió ir por el patio. Aunque eso significara ver a las familias orgullosas por sus hijos graduados, el quería ver bien a sus compañeros.

Le quedaba la duda sobre quién era ese aliado Berseker-Sanadora. De por si esas dos clases que a todas leguas eran adversas entre sí. Era incompresible que alguien las tuviera al mismo tiempo.

-¡Uzumaki!-escucho Naruto. El joven se giro y entonces vio a su sensei Mizuki. –Qué bueno que te encuentro, Naruto. Quería hablar contigo.

-¿En serio?-dijo el rubio dudoso. La actitud de Mizuki con su persona no había cambiado mucho a pesar de que ya no cometía tantas faltas en clase, así que se extraño por su repentina presencia.

-Sí. ¿Podemos hablar en privado? Tengo algo que decirte.

-Supongo que no hay problema.

Mizuki llevo a Naruto a una de las aulas vacías de la academia y luego le hablo de la gran oportunidad que tenia por haber sido el primero de la clase. Si lograba infiltrarse en la torre del Hokage y robar el Pergamino Prohibido, podría clasificar de forma automática al nivel Chunin.

Naruto de una sospecho de tal petición. No necesitaba leer la misión que surgió en ese instante para darse cuenta de que algo iba mal.

 **[¡Alerta de Misión Ineludible!]**

 **[¡Saca Provecho de la Petición que Obviamente es una Trampa!]**

 **[Ruta A]: [Infórmale al Hokage sobre la situación]**

 **[Nivel de Dificultad]: [Fácil]**

 **[Recompensas]: [Mejora dramáticamente tu relación con Hiruzen] [¿?] [¿?]**

 **[Ruta B]: [Roba el Pergamino Prohibido y enfrenta las consecuencias]**

 **[Nivel de Dificultad]: [Difícil]**

 **[Recompensas]: [Mejoras en Sigilo y DEX] [Consigues la oportunidad de aprender técnicas prohibidas de rango B y mayor] [¿?] [¿?]**

 ** _-Alguien en verdad debe darle una patada en el culo al que hizo esta porquería-_** dijo el Kyubi a sabiendas de la absurda capacidad del **4RT1F1C14L Gear** para exponer aquellas rutas al momento de una decisión y descifras las posibles recompensas.

Naruto ignoro el comentario. Por tonto que fuera, definitivamente haría lo que pidió Mizuki. Aprender unas cuantas técnicas mas no haría daño. Seguramente encontraría algo interesante.

[Horas después, en cierto laboratorio]

Una estridente y desaforada carcajada era lo único que se escuchaba de cierto científico rubio mientras veía como incontables y casi ilegibles líneas de información pasaban por las pantallas de computadora, las cuales chisporroteaba y emitía un alarmante humo.

-¿¡Que rayos sucede aquí!?-reclamo Penemue llegando al lugar.

-¡Ciencia!-respondió Azazel muy contento.

-¿¡Que!?

-Pene-chan. ¿Recuerdas el prototipo de Sacred Gear artificial que tiraste hace unos años?

-¡Que no me llames así!-reclamo la mujer. –Creo que me acuerdo de él-dijo ella confundida. -¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Resulta que no esta tan perdido como pensé que estaba. Alguien lo consiguió y ahora mismo estoy recibiendo los datos que me envía su interfaz.

-Entiendo. ¿Quieres que alguien lo busque y mate al ladrón?

-¿Eh? ¡No! Bajo ningún concepto podría permitir que el actual dueño de **4RT1F1C14L Gear: Model Alpha** sea dañado. No después de ver todos estos datos.

-Discúlpame por no entender que es lo que tengo que ver-dijo la pelimorada preocupada por el humo que emitían las computadoras del laboratorio.

-¡Posibilidades!-expreso el hombre emocionado. –El **4RT1F1C14L Gear** fue hecho para maximizar el desarrollo de un ser y actualmente está a toda su capacidad.

-No te entiendo. ¿Dices que esa persona ya alcanzo todo su potencial?

-¡Para nada! El que lo está usando aun tiene mucho que ofrecer. De hecho puede ofrecer tantas cosas, que el sistema del Gear simplemente ya no puede lidiar con su usuario.

-Eso es…curioso.

-No necesito leer la información para suponer que el usuario es humano. Eso explicaría porque tiene afinidades a tantas cosas.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Ki, Mana, Chakra e incluso Senjutsu. Debo decir que estoy severamente tentado en poner en marcha el protocolo "Caído en Tierra" con ese sujeto.

-¿En serio harías eso con un humano ordinario?-dijo la mujer impresionada.

-Es un hecho que no lo es. Puede que no tenga un Sacred Gear natural, pero tiene el que fabrique. De hecho le hare algo mejor.

-¿Retomaras el diseño de la versión Beta?

-Correcto. Lo había paralizado por el mismo problema que tenía el primero, pero ahora tengo una idea de cómo hacerlo funcionar-dijo Azazel muy confiado. –Además cuento con toda esta información que no debo desperdiciar.

-De acuerdo. ¿Necesitas te que consiga algo?

-De hecho sí. Esta vez no puedo conformarme con un simple par de gafas y necesitare de unos materiales extra-dijo el científico tronándose los dedos por todo el trabajo que tenía por delante.

* * *

Aquí les dejo esta otra actualización. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, porque como ya he dicho es una de las historias que más toma de mí.

Al principio empecé la historia sin leerme The Gamer, pero ya lo hice y tengo más claro como continuar. Mantendré el estilo actual porque me parece más práctico para avanzar más rápido la historia. Naruto no necesitara larga horas de gridding para volverse más fuerte. Aunque las habilidades solo tenga 10 niveles y no 99, la maestría sobre ellas provoca que cada una tenga una mejora inmediata si es posible para la misma.

Si se pregunta porque Naruto no puede usar el KameHameHa, la respuesta es que es copio la versión de Roshi y no la de Goku. Obviamente la primera requiere más esfuerzo que la segunda y por ello quedo solapaba la forma "fácil" de aprenderla. Seguramente Konohamaru hubiera tenido algunos problemas con el Rasengan si su tutor inicial hubiera sido Jiraiya o Kakashi, quienes usan la versión más complicada.

 **Gadihan** : Por las condiciones de la historia, la primera esta difícil y la segunda está bastante lejos como para ser una opción para este. El bulliying solo vendrá en dosis razonables.

 **xirons20** : La habilidad de Emiya es bastante útil, no lo niego, pero para evitar similitudes con otras historias, favorece otras habilidades. De por si los Ángeles tienen razones para temer de Naruto.

 **Gjr-Sama** : Bien. Se que esta no es la primera, pero al menos espero que siga con la misma o mejor recepción que tiene hasta ahora.

 **SEOR BLACK** : Gracias por tu opinión. Si. Como que tengo que hacer arreglos en ese asunto.

 **Logan Morninghtstart:** El super Saiyan está por supuesto descartado. Es una habilidad de una raza, que Naruto no puede asumir bajo ningún concepto.

 **Zafir09** : Es cierto que ella tiene dotes para ambas ramas de Ninjutsu, pero he pensado que debe desarrollarse de forma que sea como los personajes tipo Monje y Luchador. Esto para destacar el poder que consiguió en la Luna.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Gracias. Espero que este también te haya gustado.

 **Bladetri:** Gracias.

 **omega9028** : Eso es innegable.

 **Takumi** Yousei: Naruto en esta ocasión no iba caer en la trampa de las bestias verdes XD

 **OTAKUFire** : Que bueno que haya sido de tu agrado.

 **Guest** : Naruto no tiene sus habilidades por Gaia. Además las habilidades especiales no son algo raro en el continente shinobi.

 **Guest** : Tomo en cuenta muchas series de las que mencionas. Solo que lo hare graduablemente.

 **X29** : Y ahora tienes un tercero. La base principal de la historia es el manwha The Gamer, pero tomo más cosas de DxD. No lo hago un Cross completo, porque la mayor parte de la historia será en el mundo de Naruto. Limite las cosas al nivel 100 para luego no tener que alucinar mucho con las estadísticas. Claro que "cheaters" como Madara y Hashirama no atienden a la regla.

 **Alexzero** : Gracias.

 **SumonerDante** : Podre mi mayor esfuerzo en este, así que tranquilo.

 **Guest:** las mazmorras instantáneas están descartadas. Ya Naruto tiene un sistema de misiones que seguir y espero sacarle provecho a este.

 **fenixrojo36:** Y eso hice.

 **guest34** : Es una buena referencia. Lástima que no siguió.

 **KITSUNE TAKAHARI** : Esa era la idea de esa parte. El Sacred Gear tiene la jocosidad de su creador.

 **Guest** : Tranquilo. Ya pude descargarlo.

Y esos es todo. No me extenderé mas porque quiero concentrarme en una idea que aun no sé si publicare o no.

Se trata de un multicross con Highschool DxD-RWBY como base. Igual seria de temática gamer, solo que más o menos del tipo que se ve en Swort Art Online (sin el drama). La premisa es básicamente esta ¿qué tan roto quedaría Jaune con el Boosted Gear y el Divide Dividing en su poder?

Nos leemos luego.


	4. Chapter 4

Como ya ha pasado un tiempo desde el último capítulo, es casi seguro que le darán un repaso a los anteriores. Les aviso de antemano que he hecho algunos cambios a estos. Detalles del porque, al final del capítulo.

* * *

 **Naruto The DxD Warrior**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 4**

[En el apartamento de Naruto Uzumaki]

 **[¡Nuevas Técnicas adquiridas!]**

 **[Kagebushin no Jutsu (** Técnica de Multiplicación de Sombras **)]**

 **[Taju Kagebushin no Jutsu (** Técnica de Multiplicación Masiva de Sombras **)]**

[ **Kuchiyose** : **Edo Tensei** (Invocación del Mundo Impuro) **]**

 **[Fushi Tensei** (Reencarnación del Cadáver Vivo) **]**

 **[Hiraishin no Jutsu** (Técnica del dios del trueno volador)]

 **[Kokuangyo no jutsu (** Técnica del Viaje Oscuro _)_ **]**

 **[Jutsu Sho (** JutsuManipulación de Técnicas **)]**

 **[Shuriken Kage Bushin (** Clon de Sombra Shuriken **]**

 **[+]**

 **[¡Nuevas Ventajas adquiridas!]**

 **[Maestría en Ninjutsu del Shodaime Hokage]: [Disminuye en un 10% el consumo de Chakra al usar jutsu no elementales.]**

 **[Maestría en Suiton del Nidaime Hokage]: [Si el usuario posee un alto nivel de Chakra, no requiere de fuentes de líquido para ejecutar jutsu Suiton de categoría B o superior.]**

 **[Maestría en Ninjutsu Elemental del Sandaime Hokage]: [Disminuye en un 10% el consumo de Chakra al usar jutsu Katon, Doton, Suiton, Futon y Raiton.]**

 **[Ingenio del Cuarto Hokage]: [Acelera el dominio de técnicas de Ninjutsu y la modificación de estas.]**

 **[+]**

 **-** ** _No sé que me perturba más. Que un mocoso como tú haya logrado robar un pergamino de manos del Hokage o que actualmente tengas acceso tan valiosas técnicas-_** dijo el Kyubi, una vez que Naruto termino de revisar la pantalla de notificación pendiente que le había proporcionado la lectura del Pergamino Prohibido.

-Hubiera sido peor que terminara en manos de Mizuki-respondió Naruto ante aquella acusación.

 ** _-No estoy tan seguro. Siendo lo patético que fue ese Chunin como para dejarse vencer por un Genin recién graduado, dudo que él pudiera hacer el mismo daño que tú podrías causar._**

-No sé si sentirme elogiado o insultado por ese comentario.

 ** _-Como sea. Solo te advierto algo. ¡No uses esa técnica llamada Edo Tensei!_**

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es peligrosa?-dijo Naruto para entonces revisar en la pantalla de Estado la información de aquella técnica.

 **[Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei] [Clase: S] [Tipo: Soporte]**

 **[Mediante el sacrificio de una persona viva, el usuario puede resucitar a un fallecido, para que luego esta le sirva como un ser de invocación. Es necesaria una muestra genética de la persona a resucitar y un método para controlar al resucitado.]**

-Oh…..Con que revivir a los muertos. Mmmmm. ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Yo no tengo nada que hacer con esa técnica-dijo Naruto luego de leer la descripción del **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei.** El no tenía ninguna razón parar estar jugando con la muerte y no iba a empezar solo porque tenía tal jutsu consigo. -Por cierto, ¿Cómo es que sabes sobre esa técnica?

 ** _-Oí a alguien hablar de ella. Solo eso_** -dijo el zorro.

-Ya veo-dijo Naruto no tragándose del todo esa respuesta. -Mejor dejo el asunto así. Debo ir a la academia a conocer a mi nuevo equipo.

 ** _-Yo más bien les llamaría victimas._**

-No exageres.

[Más tarde]

Naruto esperaba bastante del presente día, pues el anterior había sido un poco decepcionante. Si había conseguido cosas muy interesantes, pero su primera misión "real" había sido un poco decepcionante.

Para empezar, el había seleccionado la ruta B de aquella misión. Entendía que debía decirle a Hiruzen sobre la traición de Mizuki, pero tal opción iba a privarse de la diversión y la oportunidad de poner a prueba todo lo que había aprendido.

Su Sigilo fue lo primero que salió a relucir. Naruto logro ingresar a la bóveda donde estaba el Pergamino Prohibido sin ser detectado por nadie. Toda una proeza siendo que lo hizo vestido con su overol naranja.

Su nivel de Sigilo subió bastante por esa acción y lo hubiera hecho mucho más si hubiera salido con la misma prudencia con la que entro. Sin embargo, Naruto no iba a dejar que Mizuki le cargara un señor problema.

Era ridículo que el novato del año fuera convencido con una oferta como la dada por el Chunin, por lo que el rubio concibió una manera de sacarse toda la culpa del incidente.

Su **Henge no Jutsu** ya había alcanzado un desarrollo óptimo y le permitió hacerse pasar por el Chunin instructor sin mayores complicaciones. Cuando las alarmas sonaron y los guardias salieron a ver qué pasaba, no vieron a un Naruto haciendo una de sus usuales bromas, vieron a un Mizuki cometiendo traición.

La "entrega" del pergamino a Mizuki fue lo único que represento una moderada dificultad. Aun cuando simplemente se lo arrojara y se echara a correr, el también iba a ser atrapado por los escuadrones que estaban en la búsqueda del valioso material shinobi. La solución se le presento cuando leyó el pergamino que portaba en ese entonces.

Evidentemente la solución a su predicamento era hacer el mínimo contacto con el ninja traidor, por lo que mejor solución que usar un **Kagebushin** como mensajero y sebo.

Naruto arreglo que su encuentro con Mizuki se diera justo cuando los escuadrones de caza estuvieran a punto de pisarles los talones. Ya en ese punto, el clon solo tenía que "suicidarse" para dejar al Chunin a solas con las manos en la masa.

Para el rubio era claro que el shinobi de cabello blanco tenía problemas de lealtad con Konoha, por lo que al momento en que le hicieran una investigación, seguramente caería como un martillo en el agua. Cualquier acusación que el usara en contra de su persona, seria desvalorizada y tildada como una vil mentira que estaba usando el Chunin para salvarse el pellejo.

Aunque la mayoría de la personas le solían ver como un chivo expiatorio, Naruto presumía que los shinobi de alto rango, como Hiruzen, no se dejaban llevar tan fácilmente por acusaciones sin fundamento. …. Bueno…en este caso si se justificaba por completo que se viera a Naruto con malos ojos, pero al menos el había evitado lo que hubiera sido una gran calamidad, ya que Mizuki seguramente habría vendido el pergamino a una aldea enemiga.

Incluso sin su intervención las cosas se hubieran puesto feas, pues nada descartaba que Mizuki pudiera haber usado a otro estudiante para cometer su fechoría. Claro que en ese caso, dudosamente alguien hubiera podido extraer el pergamino con la misma eficacia que su persona.

Dado que ese pésimo profesor ahora no vería la luz del día por un buen tiempo, Naruto podía hacer a un lado dicha preocupación. Ahora tenía que ir a oficializar su puesto como Genin. Luego se tomaría un momento para probar la técnicas que había aprendido….. Claro que solo las que no resultaban escalofriantes.

[Al día siguiente. Camino a la academia ninja de Konoha]

Inevitablemente Naruto tenía que recordar que él no era exactamente Genin común debido a su condición como jinchuriki y al Sacred Gear artificial que poseía. Sin embargo, el no podía entender cómo es que dejaban que personas como Mizuki y Ebisu ascendieran a los puestos de Chunin y Jounin respectivamente.

A su parecer ambos eran patéticos. El primero se dejo fácilmente engatusar por su persona y el otro fue vencido por su **Harem no Jutsu**. Una versión más "fuerte" de su **Oiroke no Jutsu** , que tenía como objetivo aturdir a oponentes masculinos con la ayuda de un **Kagebushin** combinadocon sus **Henge "** modificados **"**.

Tal vez ambos tenían habilidades increíbles que no tuvieron oportunidad de mostrar, pero aun así no había justificación alguna para que cayeran en sus engaños, siendo que ellos debían tener la inteligencia suficiente para no subestimarle tanto.

Lo bueno para Naruto fue que pudo encontrar a alguien que supo reconocer su valía…..o algo así.

Tras conseguir su licencia ninja, el joven rubio se topo con él que en primer momento pensó que era el niño mas prepotente del mundo. Al punto que perfectamente se podía decir que era más fastidioso que Sasuke, pues a pesar de todo, el Uchiha no andaba diciendo a diestra y siniestra que él era parte del clan más famoso y que por eso todo el mundo debía amarlo.

Kohamaru Sarutobi era una historia distinta. Solo por ser el nieto de Sandaime Hokage el niño pretendía que todo le estuviera servido en bandeja de plata, incluso la sucesión de dicho puesto. El quería pasar de todos los conocimientos básicos que debía aprender un shinobi e ir directo a los jutsu que él consideraba geniales.

Naruto le consiguió cuando estaba huyendo de Ebisu, quien era su profesor particular, situación que evito que destacara su posición ante el rubio que recién había conseguido su banda ninja. Más que todo porque al niño le parecía ridículo que alguien con la apariencia de Naruto fuera un shinobi.

Evidentemente el Uzumaki no se guardo la lengua y rápidamente le dijo todas sus verdades a Konohamaru. Aun siendo poseedor de una herramienta como el **4RT1F1C14L Gear,** Naruto era muy consciente de que solo era posible alcanzar la posición de Hokage mediante el trabajo duro. De nada valían los meritos que se tenían por nacer en un clan especial si el shinobi en cuestión no ponía algo de su parte.

El Sarutobi en primer momento hizo oídos sordos a la observación, pero luego de que Naruto le diera un "tour" por la aldea el no tuvo otra opción que aceptarla.

El "tour" no fue otra cosa que Naruto jugándole bromas a shinobi de mayor rango con jutsu que otros despreciaban por básicos. Dado que no podía mostrarle cosas de mayor nivel el rubio se ocupo de enseñarle a Konohamaru que las técnicas más sencillas eran capaces de despistar a cualquiera si eran usadas sabiamente.

La prueba definitiva fue cuando les encontró Ebisu. A pesar de que él presumió que era un Jounin especial, nada pudo hacer frente al **Harem no Jutsu**.

Tan impresionado quedo Konohamaru por todo lo mostrado que rogo a Naruto para que se convirtiera en su nuevo sensei, cosa que perturbo a Ebisu. El Jounin alego que era una mala idea debido a que Naruto era un Genin de la peor calaña, cosa que rubio refuto al comentar que había conseguido el puesto de novato del año.

El Uzumaki tenía como destrozar todos los argumentos de Ebisu, pero opto por no hacerlo, pues de todas formas no podía aceptar la petición de Konohamaru. El primero debía avanzar con su propio camino, antes de intentar ayudar a otros con el suyo.

Su sugerencia al pequeño fue que se bajara de la nube en que estaba y que aprovechara su tiempo apropiadamente. En vez de estar pidiendo cosas que no podía dominar ni a patadas, primero debía ir por lo que si podía hacer y dominarlo, tal como seguramente había hecho su abuelo.

Con eso dicho, Konohamaru de todas formas declaro a Naruto que sería su alumno y subordinado, pero que además asistiría a la academia ninja para seguir su consejo. En ese punto Ebisu ya no pudo emitir queja alguna y por el contrario agradeció a Naruto con su trabajo, pues en verdad había estado teniendo problemas para enseñarle al niño.

Su recompensa ese día no solo fue un nivel adicional por las bromas que efectuó, sino también un aliado nuevo. Literalmente, pues Konohamaru quedo registrado como tal en su Sacred Gear.

Esto último suficiente como para subirle un poco los ánimos, mas igual sentía sus dudas sobre quienes serian sus nuevos compañeros de equipo, no fuera a tocarle alguien como Mizuki o Ebisu. Según lo dicho por el **4RT1F1C14L Gear** , Hinata era una compañera segura y sabia que no tenía porque dudar de ella. Su preocupación estaba con las otras dos.

Naruto sintió que sus temores estaban en camino de hacerse realidad cuando Iruka notifico a todos los graduados cuales serian los equipos Genin a los que serian asignados.

-¡Arghh! ¡Esto es realmente una pesadilla! ¿Por qué tuve que termina en el mismo equipo que Naruto?-dijo Sakura con gran disgusto, cuando ella, Naruto y Hinata quedaron a solas en el salón donde esperarían a su Jounin instructor.

-Ya Iruka lo explico. El novato del año suele ser puesto en el mismo equipo que tiene las peores notas. No es que lo hayas hecho mal en el examen escrito, pero los otros dejaste que desear-comento Naruto con apatía.

-No es justo. Sasuke debía ser quien obtuviera el puesto de novato del año.

-Mala suerte por él.

-E-esto….no deberían pelear. A partir de ahora seremos compañeros por decisión del Hokage. Él es quien forma los equipos-dijo Hinata.

-Lo sé, Hinata. Sin embargo…-dijo Naruto viendo las estadísticas de la Haruno. -Entiende que de todas formas me frustra esta formación.

 **[Sakura Haruno]**

 **[Descripción: Genin fangirl cuyas metas en la vida no están del todo claras.]**

 **[Genero]: [Femenino]**

 **[Raza]: [Humana]**

 **[Clases]: [Kunoichi] [Genin]**

 **[Títulos Activos]: [Genin de Konoha]**

 **[Afiliaciones Activas]: [Fuerza Ninja de Konoha] [Club de Fans de Sasuke] [Etc.]**

 **[LV]: [5]**

 **[HP]: [180/180] [+9 HP / Hora]**

 **[TR]: [+5%]**

 **[CP]: [150/150] [+15 CP/Hora]**

 **[CC]: [10%]**

 **[MP]: [75/75] [Bloqueado]**

 **[KP]: [75/75] [Bloqueado]**

 **[STR]: [5]**

 **[VIT]: [5]**

 **[DEX]: [4]**

 **[INT]: [18] [-8]**

 **[WIS]: [15] [-5]**

 **[LCK]: [6]**

 **[CAR]: [10] [-50]**

 **[Ventajas/ Desventajas]**

 **[Genéticas]**

 **[Humana (Nacida en Continente Shinobi)]: [Habilidad natural para usar el Chakra]**

 **[De Clase]**

 **[Genin]: [Eres una ninja oficial. En el primer de este oficio recibes un pequeño bono de SIG e INT. Tu condición también aumenta los EP ganados para INT y WIS]**

 **[Kunoichi]: [Tu formación, diferente a la de los chicos, te ha otorgado un pequeño bono de CAR e INT que podrás usar para engañar a tus enemigos masculinos.]**

 **[De Afiliación]**

 **[Genin de Konoha]: [Permite acceso a jutsu de Rango E, D y C. Oportunidad para optar el rango Chunin de Konoha. Mejora moderadamente tu nivel de Carisma con habitantes de Konoha y camaradas shinobi.]**

 **[Habitante de Konoha]: [Beneficiada por los poseedores de la Voluntad de Fuego.]**

 **[Club de Fans de Sasuke]: [Permite perder el tiempo con personas tan locas como tú.]**

 **[Aliada de Naruto Uzumaki]: [Obtienes algunos beneficios del usuario del 4RT1F1C14L Gear.]**

 **[Otros]**

 **[Fangirl]: [Un tonto enamoramiento nubla tu Inteligencia, Sabiduría y Carisma. La penalización de la desventaja empeora con la presencia del amor platónico.]**

 **[Voz de Banshee]: [¿Acaso quieres despertar a los muertos? ¿No? De todas formas tu voz aleja a los vivos y por lo tanto disminuye tu Carisma drásticamente. También hace lo mismo con tu Sigilo.]**

 **[Presencia Chillona]: [¿Cabello rosa? ¿Ropa roja? Tu atuendo no resulta muy acorde para tu trabajo. Recibes una penalización de Sigilo por este hecho.]**

Naruto no sabía si reír o llorar por esos estatus. Si Sakura había hecho algo en la academia, el no tenía la menor idea de que había sido. Lo único especial que tenia la chica era un inusualmente alto nivel de regeneración de Chakra para un civil y un valor de Inteligencia reseñable, que era ensombrecido por una estúpida desventaja.

A vuelo de pájaro podía decir que la especialidad de Sakura sería el Control de Chakra, pues su relativamente alto valor de regeneración de esta energía era señal de ello, sin embargo, todavía estaba muy por debajo de lo que tenia Hinata.

 **[Hinata Hyuga]**

 **[Descripción: Joven tímida cuyo mayor deseo es ser reconocida por el clan Hyuga y su amor secreto, Naruto Uzumaki. Posee rasgos de acosadora y es una pervertida de closet.]**

 **[Genero]: [Femenino]**

 **[Raza]: [Humana]**

 **[Clases]: [Kunoichi] [Genin] [Practicante de Artes Marciales]**

 **[Títulos Activos]: [Genin de Konoha] [¿?] [¿?]**

 **[Afiliaciones Activas]: [Genin de Konoha] [Clan Hyuga] [Etc.]**

 **[LV]: [7]**

 **[HP]: [250/250] [+12 CP/Hora]**

 **[TR]: [5%]**

 **[CP]: [265/265] [+27 CP/Hora]**

 **[CC]: [15%]**

 **[MP]: [120/120] [Bloqueado]**

 **[KP]: [120/120] [Bloqueado]**

 **[STR]: [11] [+2]**

 **[VIT]: [13] [+2]**

 **[DEX]: [15] [+2]**

 **[INT]: [15] [+2]**

 **[WIS]: [15] [+2]**

 **[LCK]: [14]**

 **[CAR]: [15]**

 **[SIG]: [10] [+40]**

 **[Ventajas/ Desventajas]**

 **[Genéticas]**

 **[Humana (Nacida en Continente Shinobi)]: [Habilidad natural para usar el Chakra]**

 **[Usuaria Natural del Byakugan]: [Puedes usar tu Byakugan sin ningún tipo de restricción.]**

 **[Sangre Hyuga]: [Tu ascendencia no solo te otorga un bono de +10% HP, sino que le da a tu cuerpo la habilidad de emitir Chakra por todos sus Tenketsu.]**

 **[De Clase]**

 **[Genin]: [Eres una ninja oficial. En el primer de este oficio recibes un pequeño bono de SIG e INT. Tu condición también aumenta los EP ganados para INT y WIS]**

 **[Kunoichi]: [Tu formación, diferente a la de los chicos, te ha otorgado un pequeño bono de CAR e INT que podrás usar para engañar a tus enemigos masculinos.]**

 **[Practicante de Artes Marciales]:** [ **El continuo entrenamiento te ha otorgado un bono de STR. Tu condición también aumenta los EP ganados para STR, VIT y DEX]**

 **[¿? De ¿?]: [¿?] [Bloqueado]**

 **[De Afiliación]**

 **[Genin de Konoha]: [Permite acceso a jutsu de Rango E, D y C. Oportunidad para optar el rango Chunin de Konoha. Mejora moderadamente tu nivel de Carisma con habitantes de Konoha y camaradas shinobi.]**

 **[Habitante de Konoha]: [Beneficiada por los poseedores de la Voluntad de Fuego.]**

 **[Aliada de Naruto Uzumaki]: [Obtienes algunos beneficios del usuario del 4RT1F1C14L Gear.]**

 **[Heredera del Clan Hyuga]: [Como primogénita del líder del clan Hyuga, gozas de "alta Carisma" entre las filas del mismo y acceso a los fondos del clan. Miembros de la rama secundaria atenderán obedientemente a tus órdenes.] [Bloqueada]**

 **[Otros]**

 **[Usuaria del Puño Suave]: [El empleo de un estilo de Taijutsu que provoca daño interno con la ayuda del Chakra, contribuye al desarrollo de tu Control de Chakra y técnicas afines a este.]**

 **[Compañía Radiante]: [El estar cerca de tu ser querido aumenta tu entusiasmo y con ello recibes un pequeño bono en tus estadísticas.]**

 **[Acosadora en Potencia]: [Tú presencia es mínima, sabes cómo esconderte y tienes todos los medios para espiar a tu víctima. Recibes un considerable bono en Sigilo, el cual incrementa cuando estas tras tu objetivo deseado.]**

Si bien no eran todo el potencial que Hinata podía sacar a flote, Naruto creía que los estatus de la Hyuga estaban mucho más cercanos al ideal que debía tener una kunoichi salida de la academia.

Sakura debía esforzarse mucho para estar a la altura de él y su compañera peliazul.

-Supongo que estas guiándote por eso, Naruto-kun….no creo que sea bueno juzgar a las personas solo por como sean al principio-dijo Hinata, al intuir que Naruto había analizado a Sakura con su Sacred Gear.

-Lo sé, pero aun así…-dijo Naruto con desanimo. –Digamos que mis esperanzas están por el suelo debido a unas personas que conocí.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?-dijo Sakura molesta con sus manos en la cadera. -¿Acaso crees que no daré la talla para el equipo?

-Confiando en las palabras de Hinata, diré que no. Aunque…

-¡Te recuerdo que el año pasado tú eras el peor de la clase! Si hay alguien cuya habilidad deba estar en duda, eres tú-recalco Sakura.

-El examen de graduación dice todo lo contrario.

-Tonterías. No sé qué clase de trucos hayas usado para nivelarte con Sasuke en esa pelea, pero estoy segura fueron puras trampas.

 _ **-Ella tiene toda la razón**_ -comento el Kyubi.

-Si ese fuera el caso, no estaría haciendo nada malo. Somos shinobi, no se supone que debamos jugar limpio-dijo Naruto a las acusaciones.

-Esa es una muy buena observación-dijo una mujer de cabello negro rizado que entonces ingreso al aula donde estaban los Genin. –La principal arma de un shinobi es el engaño, así que si un Genin usa estos para graduarse debe sentirse orgulloso de su logro, pues tendría que asegurarse de que nadie le descubra.

-Por supuesto que solo digo como un comentario casual. Yo me gradué estudiando y entrenando los jutsu que debía-agrego el rubio nerviosamente, al reconocer a la mujer.

-Me es indiferente cual sea su caso. Es bueno que sepan desde este momento que ustedes en realidad no son Genin oficiales-dijo la mujer de ojos rojos, con una expresión bastante seria.

 _-Oye, Kyubi. ¿Crees que ella siga molesta por lo de ayer?_ -dijo Naruto a su compañero Bijuu.

-Antes de que les acepte como mi equipo, primero tendrán que pasar una prueba que les hare en el Bosque de la Muerte.

 _ **-Definitivamente lo está-**_ comento el Kyubi burlonamente.

[Media hora después, en una entrada al Bosque de la Muerte]

-Bien hecho, Kurenai. Me alegra que hayas traído la carne fresca que prometiste-dijo una mujer de cabello morado, a la vez que relamía sus sabios con cierto sadismo.

-Recuerda que solo me vas a ayudar un poco, Anko. Sigue siendo mi prueba y seré yo quien podrá desahogarme con alguien por lo de ayer-dijo Kurenai crujiendo sus nudillos al tiempo que veía a los Genin como si fueran sus futuras víctimas.

-Estas muy equivocada si crees que me voy a quedar solo a mirar.

Las reacciones por la conducta de las mujeres fueron varias en el equipo 8. Naruto se paso la mano por la cara, lamentando los resultados de sus acciones. Sakura se encontraba temblando preocupada por la mirada psicópata que le daba la pelimorada. Y Hinata estaba más o menos igual que la Haruno, teniendo además un enorme sentimiento de desconcierto.

-E-esto… ¿Sabes que está ocurriendo, Naruto-kun?-pregunto Hinata preocupada por el pésimo humor que mostraba Kurenai. No era la primera que la Hyuga veía a la Jounin y según podía recordar, ella era mucho más amable.

-Yo…..Yo podría tener una idea-dijo Naruto recordando el día anterior.

[Flashback]

-Recuerda esto, Konohamaru. Si bien pueden parecer muy simples, por algo el **Henge** , el **Kamawari** y el **Bushin** son las técnicas primordiales de un shinobi-dijo Naruto en plan de maestro, al joven que tenia los oídos bien abiertos. –Con solo modificarlas un poco o combinándolas entre si es hacerles parte de trampas muy especializadas-dijo el rubio al tiempo en se desplazaba con Konohamaru al emplazamiento de la primera trampa, el cual era un restaurante de dangos.

Konohamaru espero al otro lado de la calle, mientras veía como dos mujeres, que tenían pinta de ser kunoichi de cuidado, recibían una orden del platillo propio del local de la mano de una camarera. Al tiempo que ambas ponían un bocado de dangos en sus bocas, sus rostros se pusieron rojos al tomate y empezaron a clamar por agua. La misma camarera luego les ofreció té, pero la bebida solo hizo que su estado empeorara.

La camarera entonces se reunió con Konohamaru, mostrándole un frasco de salsa picante a la vez que se deshacía del disfraz que portaba.

-Un Jounin te afirmara que es imposible engañarlos con Henge, pero la verdad es que todo depende de la situación-dijo Naruto aguantando la risa, cosa que no hacia su acompañante. -Si uno perfecciona **Henge** al punto en que pones al mínimo el Chakra que emites mientras lo usas, es posible engañar a un experto. Esto resulta más sencillo cuando se hace en un entorno calmado, por lo que hacerlo en batalla podría no funcionar.

-Entendido, jefe-dijo el Sarutobi en respuesta, para entonces seguir a Naruto al siguiente lugar de sus fechorías.

[Fin flashback]

-D-disculpe-dijo Sakura levantado la mano como si fuera una estudiante asustada, cosa que técnicamente era. -¿A qué se refiere cuando dice que no somos todavía Genin?

-Si bien la prueba de la academia determina bastante bien quienes son aptos para el servicio, todavía es necesario que los involucrados sean sometidos a una prueba de campo que determine si gozan con las competencias para servir como un equipo shinobi-dijo Kurenai como respuesta a la duda de la Haruno.

-¿Pero porque hacerla ahora? Se supone que ya somos shinobi dado que nos dieron nuestras bandas e identificaciones-dijo la pelirrosa ofreciendo una duda bastante valida.

-Habiendo pasado por la academia ninja, es inevitable que ustedes queden afiliados al sistema militar de Konoha. No importa si pasan la prueba o no. El detalle aquí es que si fallan ustedes quedaran exonerados del servicio activo. Su posición estaría con las reservas de la aldea.

-¿Reservas? Eso no suena tan malo.

-Reservas es el nombre bonito, Sakura. Resulta más exacto decir que te convertirás en la carne de cañón de la aldea-comento Naruto.

-¿¡Carne de cañón!?

-El ridículo de la ropa naranja no está para nada errado-dijo Anko con una expresión burlesca. -Los shinobi en reserva son parte de las primeras filas que la aldea mandaría al frente de batalla en una situación de guerra.

-No me gusta verlo de esa forma, pero es la verdad-dijo Kurenai. -Si bien un shinobi en reserva tiene el poder equivalente a cinco civiles sin formació, este palidece frente a un Jounin que tiene treinta veces ese poder. En una guerra es inevitable que las reservas sean los primeros en morir.

-¿P-por qué yo no sabía esto?-dijo la Haruno azul por el miedo.

-No te sientas mal si no lo sabías. Esa información está el documento de inscripción para la academia y absolutamente nadie lo lee-comento Anko. –La mayoría está ansioso por servir a su aldea, por lo que omite esos detalles. Dime, ¿ese fue tu caso?

-B-bueno, yo…..

-Ya eso lo discutiremos luego. Primero probaremos si serán mi equipo o no-dijo Kurenai.

-Diera la impresión que no nos quisiera-comento Naruto si ver directamente a la Jounin.

-Ciertamente uno de ustedes ciertamente cumple mis exigencias…-dijo la mujer viendo a Hinata. -Pero demás en resto no son lo que esperaba. El Hokage me había prometido que tendría un equipo especializado en el rastreo y luego cambio de parecer-dijo la Jounin.

-No es necesario que le digas eso, Kurenai. Simplemente déjales en claro que ellos serán los que pagaran los platos rotos por la broma que nos jugaron ayer-dijo la pelimorada con llamas en los ojos. -¡Cuando sepa quién fue el desgraciado que se atrevió perturbar mis preciosos dangos, le dejare el culo como un alfiletero!-dijo Anko con montones de senbon en sus manos.

- _Lo siento por Kurenai, pero ella si busco lo que le paso. Anko se rio en varias ocasiones cuando entrene con Gai-sensei-_ pensó Naruto, un poco nervioso por sus posaderas.

-Ahora escuchen bien-dijo Kurenai tomando la atención de todos. –Aunque no serán un equipo de rastreo, igual tendrán una prueba relacionada con ello-dijo para entonces señalar el bosque tras ella. –Su objetivo es simple. Yo me internare en el área de entrenamiento que tenemos tras nosotros y ustedes tendrán que capturarme antes de que anochezca, cosa que pasara en unas cinco horas y media-dijo la pelinegra viendo un reloj en su muñeca.

-Las dificultades de capturar a una Jounin en un entorno desconocido, que por cierto debo mencionar que es extremadamente hostil y peligroso, deben quedarles tacitas, ¿verdad? Pues también me alegra decirles que yo ayudare a mi amiga, siendo un obstáculo más en su camino-dijo Anko señalando a los Genin.

-¿Entonces nos atacara mientras estemos en el bosque?-pregunto Hinata.

-No solo eso. En caso de que me capturen, es también parte de su deber sacarme del bosque. Anko asumirá el papel del ninja enemigo que intentara recuperar a su aliado a toda costa y les perseguirá hasta el momento en que termine la misión-termino de explicar Kurenai.

-….. Si recuerdan que somos solo Genin, ¿verdad?-dijo Sakura, ahora con un semblante pálido.

-No tomen esta prueba tan difícil como algo personal. Según escuche otros profesores también harán pruebas tan duras como estas-dijo Anko con una sonrisa. –Agradézcanselo al genio que decidió poner de mal humor a los Jounin que estaba tomando fuerzas para asumir un equipo de mocosos pretenciosos.

- _ **Por fin la vida hace justicia**_ -comento el Kyubi desde su jaula.

 _-Cállate_ -le dijo Naruto.

[Tiempo después]

Ya ambas Jounin habían ingresado al bosque de la muerte desde hace un buen rato, pero aun así Naruto y compañía permanecían en la entrada del área de entrenamiento, por petición del primero.

-Se que Kurenai-sensei dijo que no se adentraría totalmente en el bosque, pero aun así le perderemos completamente la pista si no nos empezamos a mover desde ahora-dijo Sakura toda alterada.

-Lo sé, pero aun así no es conveniente que nos adentremos en el bosque y empecemos a buscar a la sensei a lo loco-dijo Naruto.

-Pero se supone que ella puede buscarle, ¿no?-dijo la pelirrosa viendo a Hinata. –Tengo entendido que el Byakugan en el mejor doujutsu para buscar personas.

-Es correcto. Sin embargo hay algunos inconvenientes. Hinata no tiene tanto alcance con su técnica. La sensei seguramente ya nos llevara un par de kilómetros.

-Es lo más lógico, siendo que no empezamos a perseguirla desde el primer momento.

-Eso nos lleva al segundo problema. El Byakugan requiere de Chakra para funcionar. Es un hecho que la sensei huira de nosotros en cuantos nos vea y eso no es nada conveniente. Hinata gastaría todas sus energías usando su Byakugan y estaría agotada para cuando nos enfrentemos con Kurenai y Anko.

-No pretenderás que peleemos con esas dos, ¿verdad?

-Ciertamente no podemos buscar un enfrentamiento directo. Necesitamos capturar a Kurenai mediante una emboscada.

-Eso será difícil, Naruto-kun. Lo más probable es que Kurenai-sensei sea quien nos tienda la emboscada-menciono Hinata. -Siendo que es una experta en Genjutsu, seguramente nos esperara con uno.

-Es verdad-dijo Naruto para ponerse pensativo. –En fin, supongo que esos detalles tendremos que resolverlos en el camino. Primero debemos ocuparnos de encontrar a la sensei.

-¿Y cómo pretendes que lo hagamos?-pregunto Sakura.

-Tengo un truco a la mano-aclaro Naruto. –Ahora no te alteres. Te voy a meter en un Genjutsu y te pediré que no lo anules.

-¿Espera que?

- **Transmisión de Imagen Mental** -dijo Naruto, al tiempo que hacia un sello de manos.

Momentos después tanto Sakura como Hinata sintieron una ligera pesadez en sus sentidos. Si bien la pelirrosa no pudo evitar sentirse conmocionada por el hecho de que Naruto le estaba aplicando un Genjutsu, se aguanto la queja al ver que su compañera no decía nada.

–"Abrir Inventario, sección de Archivos"-dijo Naruto para que entonces apareciera una ventana translucida en el aire, que mostraba las portadas de una gran cantidad de libros y pergaminos. Naturalmente Sakura se impacto por la imagen. –"Abrir Mapa del Área de Entrenamiento 44"-dijo el rubio para entonces hacer aparecer un plano del lugar. –Urgh. ¿Un área de 314 kilómetros? En serio la sensei está de malas.

-¡Aguántate un momento!-dijo Sakura tratando de procesar lo que pasaba. -¿Qué rayos estoy viendo?

-Un mapa del Bosque de la Muerte.

-No, no. Me refiero a cómo demonios estoy viendo tal cosa.

-"Abrir Ventana de Opciones". "Abrir Ventana de Skins". "Configurar Skin por defecto"-dijo Naruto para entonces mostrar su Sacred Gear en su forma original.

-¿Lentes? ¿Desde cuándo usas lentes?

-Desde hace un año, pero no tengo ningún problema con mi vista. Este artefacto es la razón por la que he podido mejorar mis notas tan drásticamente. Su nombre es **4RT1F1C14L Gear** : **Model Alpha**.

-¿Cómo así?

-Me ayuda con un montón de cosas. Puedo entender todo más rápidamente, ver los estatus de las otras personas, entender jutsu con una sola leída.

-Alto allí. ¿¡Me estás diciendo que has estado usando un aparato para mejorarte en todo!?-dijo la pelirrosa conmocionada. –Ja. Sabía que tenías que tener algo entre manos. Era obvio que no podías volverte tan bueno, solo porque si.

-Bueno, hay unas cuantas cosas en mi que eran especiales sin que tuviera el **4RT1F1C14L Gear** conmigo, pero dadas las circunstancias tendré que darte la razón.

-Es que tienes que hacerlo. Has estado haciendo trampa todo este tiempo y tienes el puesto de novato del año injustificadamente.

-Yo no lo veo de esa forma. En realidad no hay ninguna trampa alguna con este aparato. Para justificarlo, solo presta atención a este ejemplo-dijo Naruto, a lo que la chica relajo su actitud para atenderle. –Supongamos que eres una mala cocinera. Una que a pesar de que gusta mucho de la cocina, no sabe discernir lo mala que es.

-No me gusta tu ejemplo, pero te sigo.

-El principal trabajo del **4RT1F1C14L Gear** es justamente notificarte de tu condición con información muy específica. Te dirá que aspectos fallan en tu forma de cocinar y te orienta como mejorarlos. Básicamente es como un tutor personalizado.

-Entiendo, pero aun así es un hecho que esa cosa te beneficia bastante al permite aprender técnicas tan rápidamente. Hasta donde recuerdo, eran un caos con el **Bushin no Jutsu**.

-El **4RT1F1C14L Gear** es tan perfecto como piensas. Imagina que por algún azar del destino consigues la receta de un pastel especial que solo preparan en una pastelería de la capital. ¿Crees que serás capaz de hacerlo con solo tener la receta?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Incluso si no sabes hacer cosas como medir bien los ingredientes o mezclarnos uniformemente?

-¿Cuál es tu punto?

-No puedo hacer una técnica de rango S, si no tengo experiencia con las de rango A. No puedo usar una técnica Mokuton como las de Shodaime sino tengo su Kekkei Genkai. Aun cuando aprenda una técnica muy especial, no puedo usarla si no tengo los requisitos para usarla. Es como si memorizara un mensaje en un lenguaje secreto, pero de todas formas no se qué significa.

-Entiendo. ¿Qué hay de esos libros que mostraste? ¿Es que acaso se guardan en tu cabeza?

-En efecto. Pero no creas que los leí en los exámenes escritos. En realidad estos fueron tan sencillos que no vi la necesidad de hacer eso.

-¿Y cómo es que conseguiste ese aparato? No se parece a nada que haya visto antes.

-Me cayó de la nada.

-¿Solo así? ¿Acaso alguien te lo envió?-dijo la Haruno con duda.

-Hasta donde yo sé, este artefacto no tenía un destinatario en particular.

-Hmpf. Menudo desastre. Debió caerle en alguien que le diera un mejor uso como Sasuke.

-Sakura, ¿sabes que es el Sharingan?

-Tengo entendido que es el doujutsu que tienen los Uchiha?

-¿Y sabes qué puede hacer?

-No.

-El Sharingan otorga a su poseedor múltiples habilidades-empezó a explicar Hinata. -La principal de ellas es la capacidad de leer los movimientos del rival de forma rápida y certera. Puede someter a otros en poderosos Genjutsu y ver su Chakra, aunque no el misma extensión que el Byakugan. El usuario del Sharingan también puede asimilar las técnicas del oponentes y usarlas de forma inmediata si tiene los requisitos para hacerlo.

-Es decir, ya Sasuke tiene algo parecido al **4RT1F1C14L Gear** -dijo Naruto.

-Pero él jamás lo ha usado-refuto Sakura.

-¿Y eso es culpa mía? Si él no puede usar el don con el que nació, no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Es algo únicamente de su responsabilidad.

-Ok. Me rindo tienes toda la razón. Ya no sé cómo puedo criticarte.

-No tienes porque hacerlo. Si te muestro el **4RT1F1C14L Gear** es porque estoy aceptándote como compañera de equipo.

-¿Eh?

-No pasaremos esta prueba si no estamos todos en sintonía y usamos todos los recursos que tenemos al alcance. No puedo dejarte al margen de este artefacto que tengo y por eso te he dado toda esta información.

-Gracias…supongo.

-Además no creas que yo me reservare todos los beneficios del **4RT1F1C14L Gear**. Hinata no los ha aprovechado mucho debido a que su clan no le permitía entrenar fuera del complejo, pero ahora que estamos en el mismo equipo planeo ayudarla con muchas cosas. Tú también estás incluida por la misma razón.

-¿Y como pretendes hacerlo?

-Eso lo podemos discutir luego. Primero debemos ocuparnos de la prueba.

-Tienes razón. ¿Entonces que tienes en mente?

-Aunque la sensei no nos ha aceptado como su equipo de forma oficial, de todas formas ella ya es parte de este desde el momento en que el Hokage nos asigno-dijo Naruto poniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –"Abrir Localizador de Aliado"-dijo Naruto al tiempo que el mapa activo se iluminaban cuatro iconos.

Todos tenían la forma de un rostro, siendo fácilmente reconocibles por los colores que tenían. Un icono amarillo con cabello puntiagudo era obviamente Naruto. En sus cercanías estaban un icono rosa y uno azul, ambos pertenecientes a Sakura y Hinata respectivamente. El icono restante, que era de color negro, estaba a una distancia considerable, por lo que era de asumirse que pertenecía a Kurenai.

-Increíble. Pareciera que le hubieras puesto un rastreador a la sensei-comento Sakura.

-Aunque ha sido solo de forma temporal, me he hecho aliado de un Genin que se graduó un año antes que nosotros. Entrenamos juntos en varias oportunidades y muchas veces le perdí la pista por lo rápido que corría. Con esta función puedo conseguirle, no importa en qué lugar de la aldea se encuentre.

-Parece que está a 3.5 kilómetros de nosotros-dijo Hinata, notando como la escala del mapa le permitía saber datos como ese.

-¿Y de casualidad también puedes encontrar a la otra examinadora?-pregunto Sakura.

-Por desgracia no. El **4RT1F1C14L Gear** tiene un buen alcance, pero no puede mantener un análisis constante sobre una persona sino está vinculada directamente con un equipo al que yo pertenezca-explico Naruto.

-¿No basta con que este en la misma labor que nosotros?

-No.

-Que mal. Eso significa que no hay forma de conocer su locación sin tener que topárnosla…..Parece que el enfrentamiento con ella es inevitable.

-No necesariamente-dijo Naruto señalando la reja que tenía delante. -Aunque esta parece ser la única entrada abierta, no nos han dicho que debamos usar exclusivamente esta. Bien podemos rodear un poco la zona e ingresar por otra parte. Eso posiblemente disminuiría un poco las posibilidades de encontrarnos con Anko.

-Disminuirlas un poco no es suficiente. Debemos hacer que esa posibilidad se haga lo más cercana a cero.

-Es verdad. Entre menos peleemos, mejor debería ser nuestra calificación para esta prueba-dijo Hinata.

-De acuerdo. Trataremos de evitar a Anko….Mmmmmmm. Solo se me ocurre una forma de hacerlo.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Cuál sería el camino más rápido a la sensei?

-Dada su posición solo hay un camino que asegure un recorrido mínimo a ella y es seguir en línea recta por esta entrada-dijo la pelirrosa.

-Exacto. Por ello resulta muy probable que encontremos a Anko por este sendero. Lo mejor es que vayamos por otro.

-Pero eso aumentaría la distancia que recorreríamos. Aunque no tenemos el riesgo de perder el rastro de la sensei gracias a tu aparato, mas la distancia dificultaría traerla a este punto. Recuerda que tenemos un tiempo límite.

-Una vez que noqueemos a la sensei, todo será sencillo-dijo Naruto sacando de su manga una vara de madera que tenia pegado un sello de papel, la cual entonces clavo en el suelo. –Dejare aquí este punto de viaje. Una vez que cumplamos con lo que dije, simplemente nos transportaremos a este lugar.

-¿Disculpa qué?-dijo la Haruno completamente confusa por la explicación.

-Solo mira-dijo Naruto para entonces correr lejos de sus compañeras.

-¿Qué pretende?-pregunto Sakura a Hinata.

-No lo sé-dijo la peliazul, viendo que Naruto se había retirado bastante.

Instante después, las chicas vieron un fogonazo naranja y de repente vieron que Naruto estaba de nuevo a su lado.

-Hola, ¿qué tal?-saludo el chico con una sonrisa.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Cuando!?-dijo la pelirrosa aturdida, al ver como de repente el chico que estaba en la lejanía, ahora estaba a su lado.

-¿¡Esa es una nueva técnica!?-pregunto Hinata.

-Es correcto. Es el **Hiraishin no Jutsu** -dijo Naruto.

-¿¡El **Hiraishin**!? ¿¡Acaso no es esa la técnica que uso el Yondaime Hokage para ganar Tercera Guerra Ninja!?-comento Sakura.

-En efecto.

-¿¡Como la conseguiste!?

-Yo…..leí sobre ella en la biblioteca-mintió Naruto, entendiendo que decirle a Sakura y Hinata que había leído el Pergamino Prohibido era una mala idea. Compañeras o no, esa información era bastante delicada.

-Cielos. Si es así como funciona ese aparato tuyo incluso podrías aprender las técnicas insignes que tienen otras aldeas-comento Sakura.

-Incluso podrías tomar cosas del clan Hyuga, Naruto-kun. Aunque no tengas el Byakugan igual podrías memorizar la ubicación general de los Tenketsu-añadió Hinata.

-Ahora mismo tengo otras metas. El Ninjutsu no es lo único que llama mi atención-dijo Naruto.

-Ya me imagino que querrás abarcar muchas cosas. Pero en fin, ¿puedes decirnos como funciona?

-La verdad no es muy complicado. Primero debo tener un objeto marcado con este sello-dijo Naruto señalando el papel que tenia la vara de madera. –Luego tengo que imaginarme que quiero transportarme con esta técnica. Entonces el **4RT1F1C14L Gear** hace aparecer un mapa enfrente de mí con las locaciones de los sellos que tengo y puedo ir al lugar que desee en un santiamén

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes que usar tu aparato para que el jutsu función?

-Extraño, ¿no? Supongo que no debería ser así, pero el _**4RT1F1C14L Gear**_ interviene cuando uso el **Hiraishin**. Todo se pone en cámara lenta y tengo cierto tiempo para escoger a donde quiero ir. A parte de este sitio, ya tengo marcadas mi casa e Ichiraku Ramen.

-No soy amante del ramen, pero ahora que lo mencionas….-dijo la pelirrosa con una mano en el estomago.

-Como que hace hambre, ¿verdad?-dijo Naruto experimentado el mismo malestar.

-Bueno, la sensei nos puso en esta prueba sin ningún tipo de preparación. Es natural que tengamos hambre dado que no trajimos nada de comer-dijo Hinata.

-¿Alguien está en contra de que volvamos a la aldea para picar algo? Así además podre probar si puedo usar el **Hiraishin** para transportar aliados.

-No me agrada actuar como una cobaya de prueba, pero optare por aceptar la propuesta-dijo Hinata.

-Yo igual-dijo Hinata.

-Ok. Andando-dijo Naruto para entonces poner sus manos sobre sus compañeras.

[Dentro del bosque de la muerte]

-Oye, Anko. ¿No creerás que fue una mala idea traer a esos niños a este bosque?-pregunto Kurenai, a su compañera jounin.

-Para nada. Esta experiencia forjara su carácter-dijo la pelimorada despreocupadamente.

-¿Pero y si fuimos demasiado lejos? Asuma simplemente le pidió ayuda a Gai con un prueba física y Kakashi….de hecho el simplemente está atendiendo a la prueba como se supone que debería. Supongo que lidiar con los herederos del clan Aburame, Uchiha e Inuzuka no debe ser fácil.

-Ellos son suaves porque no les paso algo serio. Asuma no iba a dejar de fumar solo porque alguien le cambio un cigarrillo por un petardo y Kakashi simplemente tenía que comprar otro de sus libros, dado que el primero se arruino cuando le hicieron caer en una alcantarilla. Lo de nosotras sin embargo fue personal. Fue un atentado específicamente pensado a nuestras personas.

-No. Tú eras claramente el objetivo. Yo simplemente estaba allí.

-Pero tu como mi amiga debías ayudarme con mi venganza.

-¿Contra mis estudiantes? Todavía no sabemos quién es el responsable.

-Tiene que haber sido ese rubio de ropa chillona. ¿Quién mas pudiera haber sido?

-Ciertamente Naruto tiene un historial, pero no creo que ni él sea tan estúpido como para jugarle una broma a un Jounin. Incluso entre nosotros mismo nos la pensaríamos para hacer algo así.

-Tómalo simplemente como tratamiento preventivo. Ahora mismo esos mocosos deben estar abriéndose paso a través del bosque, huyendo de todas las alimañas que están por allí. Cuando esto termine, nos respetaran como diosas.

-Me preocupa mucho su seguridad. Debí al menos haber aguantado esta prueba para mañana. Así al menos tendría más energías.

-Si quieren energías, están completamente invitados a comer lo que consigan en el bosque. Debe quedarles bien claro que una vez que te conviertes en shinobi, tienes que abandonar todas las comodidades.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

[En Ichiraku Ramen]

-Oye, Naruto. Supongo que si puedes viajar a cualquier sitio desde cualquier lugar, no deberíamos vernos en la necesidad de acampar en la intemperie, ¿verdad?-dijo Sakura, luego de acabar con un bocado de su ramen. -Quiero decir, simplemente tendrías que dejar un sello en el lugar de la misión y luego podrías regresar a descansar al pueblo más cercano o incluso en tu propia casa.

-Oh, es verdad. De esa forma también me ahorraría el miedo de ser emboscado por el enemigo mientras duermo. Buena idea, Sakura-dijo Naruto, a la vez que el Kyubi golpeaba su cabeza contra los barrotes de su jaula.

-Sería bueno que también pudiéramos usar esta técnica para tomar por sorpresa a la sensei-comento Hinata. –Dado que puedes saber dónde está el sello con tus lentes, solo tendrías que arrojarlo junto con un kunai a un punto cercano y luego nos transportaríamos allí.

-Eso es básicamente lo que hizo el Yondaime contra Iwa. Ciertamente deberíamos intentarlo-dijo la pelirrosa apoyando esa idea.

-Solo hay un problema. Recuerden que hay por lo menos 3 kilómetros desde la entrada hasta el lugar en donde este la sensei cuando vayamos a buscarle. No creo que pueda arrojar un kunai a una distancia tan grande-explico Naruto.

-Es verdad. Tendrías que usar algo como un arco y una flecha para aumentar la distancia lo máximo posible.

-Pero no se preocupen. Ya tengo una idea para entrar al bosque y sacarnos a Anko de encima.

-¿Qué?

-Usare unos **Kagebushin** para cubrirnos.

-¿ **Kagebushin**?-pregunto Hinata.

-Son como los **Bushin** , pero sólidos. Duran mucho más tiempo, por lo que son más útiles para maniobras de distracción.

-No suena mal, pero igual necesitaríamos una forma que nos permita llegar con Kurenai lo más pronto posible. No necesito dejarle en claro que no podre hacer nada si se aparece esa Anko-dijo la Haruno viendo al suelo. –De por si no se qué hare cuando tengamos que enfrentar a la sensei.

-Por eso es que propongo los Kagebushin. Solamente ve esto-dijo Naruto para poner su atención en el aire. - –"Abrir Inventario, sección de Fichas Biográficas". "Abrir Ficha de Anko Mitarashi".

 **[Anko Mitarashi]**

 **[Descripción: Sádica Jounin especial de Konoha. Con un pasado incierto, ella no dudara en hacerte daño para obtener algo de diversión.]**

 **[Clases]: [Kunoichi] [Jounin Especial] [Sádica clase S]**

 **[Títulos Activos]: [Jounin Especial de Konoha] [Miembro del Departamento de Interrogación y Tortura]**

 **[Afiliaciones Activas]: [Fuerzas Ninja de Konoha] [Habitante de Konoha] [Departamento de Interrogación y Tortura]**

 **[LV]: [25]**

 **[HP]: [600/600] [+20 HP / Hora]**

 **[TR]: [5%]**

 **[CP]: [960/960] [+70 CP/Hora]**

 **[CC]: [10%]**

 **[STR]: [21]**

 **[VIT]: [22] [-]**

 **[DEX]: [30]**

 **[INT]: [38]**

 **[WIS]: [31]**

 **[SIG]: [50]**

 **[+]**

-¿Que es lo que se supone que veo?-pregunto Sakura.

-Son los estatus de Anko. El **4RT1F1C14L Gear** puede mostrarme una representación numérica del poder de una persona-dijo Naruto para entonces ver cada estadísticas de la pelimorada. -Como veras su valor Fuerza es grande. Seguramente ella podría noquearlas a ustedes dos de un solo golpe. Extrañamente su Vitalidad es baja para su rango, por lo que puedo asumir que seguramente se agota con facilidad. Aunque con esa Destreza y ese Sigilo no le costara nada acercársenos por la retaguardia y derribarnos sin hacer mucho alboroto.

-Entiendo un poco lo que dices, pero no tengo una clara idea de del significado. ¿No podrías enseñarme lo que serian mis estadísticas?

-No creo que sea el momento.

-¿Son bajísimas verdad?-dijo la chica con decaimiento.

-Yo diría que sí. "Abrir Ficha de Sakura Haruno"-dijo Naruto para entonces cumplir la petición de su compañera.

-… ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Tan mal estoy!?-dijo la Haruno al ver sus números.

-No es tan malo, Haruno-san. Tu Inteligencia y Sabiduría son muy buenas-comento Hinata.

-Lastimosamente están mermadas, Hinata. El **4RT1F1C14L Gear** dice que su obsesión con Sasuke disminuye esos valores-dijo Naruto.

-Eso es ridículo. Mi amor por Sasuke debería incluso aumentarlos.

-No lo parece.

-Déjame ver las estadísticas de Hinata. De esa forma comprobare si esa cosa mide eficientemente mi poder.

-De acuerdo. "Abrir Ficha de Hinata Hyuga"-dijo el rubio para dar paso a otra ficha.

-E-espera, Naruto-kun-dijo la peliazul intentado detener a Naruto.

-….-Sakura guardo silencio mientras veía toda la ficha de la chica.

-¿Ves? Incluso con esos errores que tienen las descripciones, tienes que admitir que el **4RT1F1C14L Gear** dice la verdad con los estatus.

-¿Tu llamas a estos comentarios errores?-dijo Sakura con una ceja alzada.

-Por supuesto.

Sakura entonces miro a la colorada Hinata, quien parecía querer ocultarse bajo una roca, y a Naruto, quien parecía ignorar por completo a las descripciones que tenia la ficha de Hinata.

 _-El único error aquí es que tú eres un idiota_ -pensó Sakura. Hinata no mostraba su mismo nivel de entusiasmo, pero era clarísimo que la Hyuga tenía la misma obsesión que ella tenía por Sasuke, con Naruto. –De acuerdo. Aceptare que mis números son malos. ¿De casualidad tienes los estadísticas de la sensei?

-Por supuesto.

 **[Kurenai Yuhi]**

 **[Descripción: Jounin de Konoha, especialista en Genjutsu e instructora del equipo 10]**

 **[Clases]: [Kunoichi] [Jounin]**

 **[Títulos Activos]: [Jounin de Konoha] [Instructora del Equipo 8]**

 **[Afiliaciones Activas]: [Fuerzas Ninja de Konoha] [Konoha]**

 **[LV]: [30]**

 **[HP]: [800/800] [+40 HP/Hora]**

 **[TR]: [+5%]**

 **[CP]: [800/800] [+80 CP/Hora]**

 **[CC]: [20%]**

 **[STR]: [22]**

 **[VIT]: [22]**

 **[DEX]: [34]**

 **[INT]: [44]**

 **[WIS]: [56]**

 **[SIG]: [35]**

 **[+]**

-Puede que ella sea más fuerte, pero igual me preocupa más enfrentarme a Anko-dijo Sakura.

-Su titulo de sádica no debe estar de adorno-dijo Naruto con un asentimiento.- En fin. Espero que estén preparadas. Será inevitable toparnos con unos feos Genjutsu cuando peleemos con Kurenai.

-No necesariamente-comento Hinata.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Sakura.

-El Chakra de Naruto-kun es mucho más denso que el de la sensei, por lo que si el mantiene el Genjutsu que usa para mostrarnos las imágenes de su artefacto, deberíamos ser inmunes a sus técnicas.

-Wow. Nunca pensé que se podía usar un Genjutsu tan eficientemente. Si vamos con esto a nuestro favor, tendremos una posibilidad de ganarle a la sensei.

-El único inconveniente es que necesitaremos estar pendientes de que Naruto no caiga en una ilusión. De lo contrario nosotras también nos veremos afectadas.

-No te preocupes por ello, Hinata-dijo Naruto. –Había olvidado que la intrusión de un tercer Chakra puede anular un Genjutsu. Siendo así las cosas, hay algo que puede ayudarme a evitar todos los Genjutsu de la sensei.

 _ **-Ni creas que voy a ayudarte**_ -sentencio el Kyubi.

 **[¡Nueva Técnica adquirida!]**

 **[Disolución Bijuu de Genjutsu]**

 _ **-¡No me jodan!-**_ reclamo el furibundo zorro.

* * *

Y así termina este capítulo. Hay que esperar un poco más para la pelea contra las "Final Boss" de lo que sería la primera parte de la historia.

En este fic los detalles son importantes. No voy a decirles que toda mi tardanza vino por darles importancia, pero igual espero que comprendan que valía la pena tardarse por ellos.

Aunque haya resultado un dolor de cabeza para mi persona, he repensado un poco sobre cómo hago los estatus de cada personaje. Si bien es un hecho que eventualmente todos los personajes valdrán madres frente a Naruto (especialmente con lo que le voy a dar), no hace falta que me exceda desde este punto. Quiero que los Jounin y otros personajes todavía tengan estatus "respetables" frente a los de Naruto.

Es poco difícil imaginar dichos números sin información clara, por lo usare aquellas referencias que aparecen en el canon para darme una idea general. Por ejemplo al comienzo de Shippuden, se dijo que Naruto tenía unas cuatro veces el Chakra de Kakashi, por lo que supondré que al comienzo del canon el rubio tenía 1.5 veces esa energía. Con ello en mente no creo que resulte tan exagerado que Naruto ya tenga más de tres veces el Chakra de Kurenai. Después de todo, en este punto ya tiene conocimiento del zorro y es medio consciente de que tiene muchas veces más chakra que una persona normal.

Sobre ese punto. No lo he puesto como tal en ninguna parte, por lo que aprovecho para decirlo ahora. La tasa estándar de regeneración de Chakra para todos shinobi es 10% por hora. Todo el mundo está atado a ella, incluso Naruto. Hasta donde note siempre que se le acaba el suyo, el jamás lo regenera en el instante. Simplemente lo rellena con la ayuda de otras fuentes como Kurama, el Senjutsu u otros medios.

Si encuentra que el número de regeneración de algún personaje es discordante, es porque tal valor solo aplica al chakra que es suyo. Es decir, Naruto tiene 3000 CP, pero solo 1200 son completamente suyos. Su regeneración es 120 y no 300 como podría pensarse.

En otro tema. Sé que uno tiende a asumir que Anko es más fuerte que Kurenai, pero dado que la ficha oficial muestra lo contrario por eso hay una gran diferencia entre ella. He de suponer que la razón de tal diferencia es que Anko se auto-limita por la presencia del sello maldito.

Antes que se quejen por la ausencia del Rasengan en el Pergamino Prohibido, recuérdese que esta era una técnica incompleta para el momento en que falleció Minato. Es de suponerse que él tenía el suficiente orgullo como para no poner algo que no estaba terminado en tal sitio. También omito el Mokuton, pues eso es algo que se tendrían guardado los Senju en un lugar aparte. Además sería inútil para Naruto en este punto.

Muchos habrán pensado que incluiría a Yakumo, pero la verdad es que desde el principio tenía pensado que Sakura estuviera en el mismo equipo que Naruto. Ella es el personaje "normal y corriente" que usualmente no queremos en los videojuegos por no tener una habilidad o estatus destacables. Sin embargo, al final aprendemos a vivir con él y le sacamos provecho. Además ella representaría bien a Kim Yoo-Jin de The Gamer.

 **Gadihan** : Al menos lo de acosadora es cierto. Te gustara bastante el envió del cuervo y su "mensajero".

 **OTAKUFire** : Nop. Hacía referencia a lo que es Sakura en la segunda parte del anime. Aunque dada la presencia de Kurenai, no descarto una participación de la usuaria de ilsuiones.

 **CHRISTOFELD** : Que bueno.

 **Silber D. Wolf** : Gracias.

 **Zafir09** : Me alegra que te gustara eso. Bueno, técnicamente Naruto si hizo una opción C.

 **Bladetri:** Gracias **.**

 **SEOR BLACK:** Gracias **.** Dada la habilidad que obtendrá Naruto, el legado Uzumaki le caerá como anillo al dedo, pero todo será a su tiempo.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Que bueno que te gusto todo eso.

 **x29:** Lo gracioso es que en realidad la culpa no de Azazel sino de otro. Las recompensas suelen aparecer en plan sarcástico. Justamente para evitar por lo que sería canon. Spoilers feos no aparecerán. Ahora mismo, Azazel está en el pre-canon de DxD. Si bien Sakura está en el equipo de Naruto, no está oficialmente en el harem. Eso se decidirá después. Sobre otras candidatas, ahora mismo no recuerdo a quienes tenia. Solo Kuroka estaría asegurada.

 **omega9028** : Igual el zorro no tolera que alguien lo esté troleando. Básicamente el Kaioken es la razón de la presencia de Dragon Ball. Todos lo demás luego de ese punto se vuelve irrelevante para Naruto, pues es cuando empieza a dársele importancia al poder Saiyan y todo lo demás.

 **Mario.R.E** : Lastima para Azazel que no todo saldrá como él quiere.

: Gracias por la comprensión. Admito que la tardanza de este capítulo fue demasiada.

 **ivaXter** : Thanks.

 **Don Obvion** : Olvide corregir ese detalle en ese capítulo. La historia comenzó siendo pensada como un NaruHina, pero al final lo cambie a Harem.

 **oumashirosaki97** : Gracias. No sé si al final corregiste tu inconveniente con el signo "mas". Yo uso Word 2007 y al cargar el documento en la página la mayoría de los signos que pongo permanecen en su sitio. Solo tengo que poner las líneas de división que se en mitad del documento.

 **Kuroko050505:** Gracias. Aquí está la actualización.

Ahora sin más que decir, me despido por ahora.


End file.
